S'il t'arrivait malheur
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Coucou ! C'est Tohru ! Voici une petite fic D'XXX Holic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! YAOI À FOND LES MANETTES ! YAAAAAH ! FINISH !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** Délire et romance ... yaoi ! XD

Coucou ! C'est Tohru !

Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, j'ai décidé de me mettre à la fic de Clamp ! Et je commence par un délire que j'ai eu en lisant XXX Holic ...

Alors restez bien sagement devant votre ordi, et lisez cette fic avec plaisir ...

Merci à tous mes fans qui me soutiennent ! Surtout Jesse Lee, Marnie, Iroko, Ankei et Yunie à qui je fais à toutes de gros bisous !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Bisous !

Tohru

PS : Je sais que Dôméki ne peut pas rentrer chez Yûko mais c'est pour le délire, alors n'y faites pas attention ! Merci !

**S'il t'arrivait malheur ...**

Le petit matin approche, et Watanuki se réveille ...

Il a aménagé chez Yûko depuis un certain temps parce qu'elle devient de plus en plus infernale et qu'il faut tout le temps s'occuper d'elle !

Bref, il se réveille dans la chambre d'ami ...

... et une vision lui fait horreur ...

Watanuki : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!

Dôméki est en train de dormir dans un lit installé juste à côté du sien. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se bouche les oreilles ...

Dôméki : ... dès le matin, c'est chiant ...

Watanuki : ...qu...qu...QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ !?!

Dôméki, collant son oreiller sur ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre : ... ta gueuuuuule ...

Même pas 10 secondes plus tard ...

Watanuki, habillé : QU'EST-CE QUE CE GROS CON DE DOMEKI FOUT LÀ !?!

Dôméki, se bouchant toujours les oreilles, habillé aussi : Ta gueule !

Yûko : Si Dôméki est là, c'est parce que le temple a été brûlé dans un incendie cette nuit. Alors je l'héberge le temps des réparations !

Watanuki : IL AURAIT PU AMENAGER AILLEURS !!!

Dôméki : Yûko est venue me voir exprès pour ça.

Yûko : C'était inéluctable.

Watanuki : POURQUOI FALLAIT-IL QUE CA ARRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE !?!

Dôméki : Tu hurles dès le matin ... au moins, ça fait réveil.

Watanuki : Ton humour à deux balles, tu peux te le mettre là où je pense !

Dôméki : Sympa l'accueil.

Yûko : Bon, puisque j'ai deux serviteurs maintenant, fêtons ça avec joie !

Mokona : Vouiiiii !

Watanuki : ... vous buvez le matin, vous ?...

Yûko : Il n'y a pas d'heure pour boire un verre ! Allez ! Je veux mon saké ! Et le petit dej' aussi !

Watanuki, partant en direction de la cuisine : ... bon, j'y vais ...

Yûko : Attends, Watanuki ! Dôméki va avec toi !

Watanuki : N...Non mais ça va pas !?! AVEC LUI !?!

Dôméki, se bouchant les oreilles : Ta gueule ...

Watanuki : ... bon, d'accord ! On y va, Dôméki !

Dôméki : Je te suis.

Ils vont tous les deux dans la cuisine pour préparer un petit quelque chose pour Yûko et Mokona ...

Dôméki : Et n'oublie pas de préparer mon bento.

Watanuki, entrant dans la cuisine avec Dôméki : ARRÊTE DE ME DONNER DES ORDRES !!! Je sais même ce que je vais te préparer, figure-toi ...

Dôméki : Et tu vas me préparer quoi ?

Watanuki : ... des croquettes, des aubergines confites et de la pâte de haricot sucré ...

Dôméki : Tu t'es surmené ?

Watanuki : Ouais alors t'as intérêt d'aimer ! BWA HA HA HA HA !!!

Dôméki : Quel abruti ...

Watanuki : QUOI !?! JE NE SUIS PAS UN ABRUTI !!! C'EST TOI QUI EST UN SALAUD !!!

Dôméki : Pardon ?

Watanuki : OUAIS !!! J'PEUX PAS T'BLAIRER !!!

Dôméki, piquant du nez vers les casseroles sous son nez : Ah.

Watanuki : ... euh ... je ne le pensais pas vraiment ... euh ... je me suis énervé, c'est tout ...

Dôméki : J'ai l'habitude.

Watanuki : ... ouais, c'est que tu m'énerves tout le temps et ... t'as qu'à pas me chercher, d'abord !

Dôméki : Mais j'ai rien cherché, moi.

Watanuki : Je sais que tu le fais exprès !

Dôméki : Cause toujours.

Watanuki : Et si tu t'y mettais au lieu de m'énerver ?!

Dôméki : C'est toi qui fait le con.

Watanuki : MAIS ARRÊTEUH !!!

Dôméki, mettant la tête de Watanuki dans le placard : Au boulot.

Watanuki, fouillant dans le placard : ... gromelle gromelle ... c'est toujours moi qui fait tout ...

Dôméki : Passe-moi les champignons, je vais les faire bouillir.

Watanuki : Tiens.

Dôméki, versant dans la casserole remplie d'eau : ...

Watanuki : Et merci, c'est pour les chiens ?!

Dôméki : Ta gueuuuule !

Watanuki : ... grrrrrr ...

Ils cuisinent ...

Dôméki : Au fait, j'ai vu Himawari hier soir. Elle m'a donné un gâteau au chocolat. Il était délicieux.

Watanuki : RRRRHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! C'EST PAS VRAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!

Il s'effondre.

Watanuki : ... Himawari-chan ... snif ...

Dôméki, sortant un gâteau de son kimono : J'y ai pas goûté, c'était pour te faire chier. Je te l'ai gardé. C'est elle qui m'a demandé de te le passer.

Watanuki : Hein ?

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, prenant le gâteau : Merciiiiiii ! Si c'est Himawari-chan qui l'a fait, il doit être exquis ...

Il le goûte ...

Watanuki, version "Lady Oscar" : Il est délicieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux !

Dôméki, souriant en son for intérieur : ...

Watanuki : Mais dis-moi ... c'est rare qu'elle fasse un gâteau elle-même, souvent elle achète, non ?

Dôméki : Faut croire que c'est une exception.

Watanuki : ... hum ... Mais pourquoi c'est à toi qu'elle l'a donné au lieu de me le donner directement !?! C'est pas juuuuste ... T.T

Dôméki : ... J'en sais rien, moi. Et si m'aidais au lieu de fainéanter ?

Watanuki : JE FAINEANTE PAS !!!

Dôméki : Ta gueule, t'es chiant à la longue !

Watanuki : Ouais ben pas autant que toi !!!

Plus tard ...

Yûko : Bon appêtit les enfants !

Mokona : Bon app' !

Dôméki : Merci.

Watanuki : Ouais, merci ...

Dôméki : Au fait, je peux prendre du saké ?

Watanuki : Quoi !?!

Yûko : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Fait comme tu le sens ! Y a de l'alcool pour **tout le monde** !

Mokona : Mokona t'en serre un verre !

Dôméki : Merci bien.

Watanuki, dépité : ... oh noooon ... plus d'ivrognes à ramasser ...

Yûko : Et si tu te joignais à nous ?

Watanuki : Ah...ah non !!! Je veux pas me ridiculer une fois de plus !!! ( cf : tome 6 )

Yûko : C'est vrai que tu étais mignon, ce soir-là ...

Dôméki : Tu disais n'importe quoi.

Watanuki : Toi, n'en rajoute pas !

Sur le chemin de l'école ...

Watanuki : J'en ai marre de ce salaud de Dôméki qui m'colle aux bask' depuis ce matin !!!

Dôméki : Je t'entends.

Watanuki : ARGH !!! IL EST ENCORE LÀ !!!

Dôméki, se bouchant les oreilles : Ta gueule ...

Watanuki : Tu peux pas prendre un autre chemin !?!

Dôméki : Y a pas d'autre chemin, comment veux-tu que je fasse ?

Watanuki : J'en sais rien, moi !!! T'as qu'à te débrouiller !!!

Dôméki : Quel con.

Watanuki : JE NE SUIS PAS CON !!!

Dôméki : 'Tain, ta gueule !

Himawari : Watanuki ! Dôméki !

Watanuki, version "Lady Oscar", en venant vers elle : Hiiiiimaaaaawaaaariiiiiiii !

Dôméki : ...

Himawari : Watanuki ! Comment vas-tu ?

Watanuki : Je ne peux pas aller mieux ! Sauf qu'il y a cet imbécile de Dôméki qui dort dans le magasin avec moi !

Himawari : Toi et ta patronne l'avez hébergé ? Que c'est adorable ! Tu as un grand coeur !

Watanuki : Oh ! Ton compliment me va droit au coeur !

Dôméki : Qu'il est bête !

Watanuki : Toi, ça va ! Mais tu savais pour Dôméki ?

Himawari : Oui, je me suis beaucoup inquiétée ... quand j'ai vu qu'il était avec toi ça m'a rassurée !

Watanuki : Moi aussi je me suis inquiété !

Dôméki : _Mon oeil !_

Watanuki : Au fait, Dôméki m'a donné ton gâteau d'hier ! Il était délicieux !

Himawari : Un gâteau ?

Watanuki : Oui ! Ton gâteau au chocolat ! Celui que tu as fait maison !

Himawari, pexplexe : ... bien ...

Dôméki la fixe droit dans les yeux ...

Himawari, hésitant un peu : ... euh ... ah ... ah oui ! Le gâteau ! J'ai mis vraiment beaucoup de temps pour le préparer, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne soit pas bon ...

Watanuki : Il était délicieux ! Une pure merveille !

Himawari, attaque sourire colgate : Alors je suis heureuse !

Watanuki : _Oh ! Son sourire ! Si éblouissant !_

Dôméki : Bon, et si on y allait ? On va arriver en retard.

Himawari : Oui, tu as raison ! On devrait y aller !

Sur le chemin du retour ...

Dôméki : Alors, avec Himawari ?

Watanuki : Super ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait hate de me voir lundi !

Dôméki : C'est bien.

Watanuki se fige. Il sent quelque chose autour de lui ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Ca va pas ?

Watanuki  ... Dôméki ... j'ai l'impression ... que nous ne sommes pas seuls ...

Dôméki : ...

Ils regardent autour d'eux ...

Watanuki : !!!

Une ombre noire attrappe sa cheville.

Watanuki, tombant : AAAH !!!

Dôméki : !!!

Elle le traîne sur la route à toute vitesse, glisse jusque vers une bouche d'égoût ... Watanuki s'agrippe comme il peut sur le goudron ... il s'accroche ...

Dôméki, essayant de prendre la main de Watanuki : Attrappe !!!

Watanuki, tentant de décrocher une main du sol : ...Dô...

Il en lève une, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de saisir la main de Dôméki, l'esprit l'attire vers le trou ... L'exorciste, ne pouvant le rattrapper, ferme les yeux et, deux doigts tendus vers le haut, commence à marmonner une formule ...

Watanuki, se demandant ce qu'il fait, effrayé : DÔMEKI !!!

Un arc apparaît dans sa main, il tend la corde ...

Watanuki, à bout de forces : ...Dômé...

Dôméki lâche sa corde et attaque l'ombre, qui lâche Watanuki au bord de la bouche d'égoûts. Elle s'en va ...

Watanuki est épuisé ... il s'est tellement débattu qu'il pourrait s'endormir sur le sol ... Dôméki part le voir, il prend son bras et, une main d'ans son dos, l'aide à se relever ...

Dôméki : Tu vas bien ?

Watanuki : ... oui, oui ... ça va ...

Dôméki, le regardant de son air sérieux : ...

Watanuki : Me regarde pas comme ça !

Dôméki : Même fatigué, il trouve le moyen de m'engueuler.

Watanuki : ... grrrrr ...

Dôméki, le tenant toujours : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Il faut que tu fasses gaffe. Un jour ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Tu sais, s'il t'arrivait malheur ...

Watanuki : Oui, je sais, il n'y aura personne pour préparer tes bentôs et tu ne pourras plus me voir faire des trucs débiles ...

Dôméki : Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ... je ne pourrais plus lire les poèmes ridicules que tu écris en cours de Japonais sur Himawari.

Watanuki : Qu...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : TU M'ESPIONNES !?!

Dôméki : T'es juste à côté de moi et ridicule comme t'es, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder.

Watanuki : TU TROUVES MON AMOUR RIDICULE !?!

Dôméki : Pour être sincère, ouais.

Watanuki : **PUTAIN !!! SALAUD DE DÔMEKI !!! IL RIGOLERA MOINS QUAND JE SORTIRAIS AVEC ELLE !!! CE GROS C...**

Dôméki, se bouchant les oreilles : 'Tain, ta gueule !

Yûko, arrivant avec Mokona : Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuut !

Mokona : Salut salut !

Dôméki : Salut.

Watanuki : Oh non ! En plus il fallait que l'autre se ramène !

Yûko : Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

Watanuki, complètement gaga : Oui ! J'ai vu Himawari aujourd'hui et continue son barratin 

Dôméki : Ouais. Ca va.

Watanuki, toujours dans son trip : En plus, aujourd'hui, elle a mis son collier qui lui va si bien, elle était trop mignonn...

Yûko : Alors c'est bien !

Elle tâte un biceps de Dôméki ...

Yûko : Wah ! Tu es musclé !

Dôméki : Je fais beaucoup de sport.

Yûko : Quel athlète !

Watanuki : Eh, vous m'écoutez quand je vous parle !?!

Yûko : Himawari est le cadet de nos soucis. Moi, je veux des sushis ce soir !

Watanuki : QUOI !?!

Mokona : Du thon rouge ! Et de la daurade aussi !

Yûko : Dôméki, tu peux rentrer à la maison ! Watanuki s'en chargera !

Watanuki : Mais je suis pas votre mule, bordel !

Dôméki : Je crois que je vais accompagner Watanuki, en fait.

Watanuki : **QUOI !?! MAIS C'EST ENCORE PIRE !!!**

Yûko : Je crois que c'est une bonne idée, en effet.

Watanuki : **MAIS...**

Yûko : Allez ! Du vent !

Dôméki, prenant Watanuki par derrière le col : On y va.

Watanuki, se faisait traîner par Dôméki : TTT.TTT

Yûko les regarde s'éloigner ...

Yûko : Il faut que Watanuki ouvre les yeux ...

Mokona : Pourquoi ?

Yûko : ... il ne sait pas encore qui il doit suivre ... pour l'instant, il suit la mauvaise personne ... mais bientôt ... il ouvrira les yeux et verra son erreur ...

Mokona : ...

Yûko : Il n'a pas rencontré Dôméki par hasard. Et Himawari non plus. Tout n'est que fatalité.

Au magasin ...

Watanuki : Alors ...

Dôméki : Y en a au thon rouge, là.

Watanuki : Ils ont l'air bon mais faut pas que ce soit trop cher non plus ...

Dôméki : C'est du thon sauvage.

Watanuki : Ben justement, c'est dix fois plus cher ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ...

Dôméki : Ils sont meilleurs quand ils sont sauvages.

Watanuki : Mais bordel ! Tu te rends pas compte que ça coûte la peau du cul !

Dôméki : C'est pas mon problème, c'est pas moi qui paye.

Watanuki : C'est qui qui va se faire engueuler si ça côute trop cher, hein ?!

Dôméki : Pas moi en tout cas. Et puis avec tout le saké qu'elle s'enfile, à mon avis, ça la préoccupe pas beaucoup.

Watanuki : Il faut mieux prendre ses précautions !

Dôméki : C'est pas pour une fois.

Watanuki : Oui mais...

Dôméki : Ah. Un assortissement de la même marque. Il y en a plus, avec plus de variété.

Watanuki : Putain !! C'est encore plus cher !!

Dôméki : C'est du poisson au naturel.

Watanuki : Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, moi, de ton poisson sauvage à la con ?!

Dôméki : Ben c'est meilleur.

Watanuki : Oui, mais il faut savoir être raisonnable.

Dôméki : C'est pas tous les jours.

Watanuki : Je **sais** que c'est pas tous les jours !

Dôméki : Ben ouais. Quant à manger des sushis, autant qu'ils soient sauvages.

Watanuki : Mais pourquoi forcément **sauvages** !?!

Dôméki : Parce que c'est meilleur et que c'est pas tous les jours.

Watanuki : D'ACCORD !!! On les prend tes sushis !!! Mais c'est toi qui paye !!!

Dôméki : J'ai pas de sous.

Watanuki : Attends ... tu te rends compte que c'est **MOI** qui paye, **LÀ** !?!

Dôméki : Ouais.

Watanuki : Tu n'as donc aucune pitié !?!

Dôméki : Toute façon c'est pas tes sous, c'est la carte bleue de Yûko, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Watanuki : Oui mais c'est sur moi qu'elle jette la responsabilité ...

Dôméki : ...

Dôméki ne dit rien.

Watanuki, arrivé en caisse avec Dôméki : Tu t'en fous, c'est ça !?!

Caissière, qui les a remarqués depuis tout à l'heure : Excusez-moi, mais pouvez-vous poser vos articles ? Vous terminerez votre scène de ménage chez vous.

"Scène de ménage" ?

Watanuki, cramoisi : ...qu...ququququ...SCÈNE DE MENAGE !?! NON MAIS CA VA PAS !?!

Dôméki arrache le plateau de sushis des mains de Watanuki et le donne à la caissière.

TULULU !!!

Watanuki : Hein ?

Il sort un portable de sa poche ...

"Il faut aussi du saké ! Au moins 15 bouteilles !

Yûko."

Watanuki : QUOI !?! Mais... cette alcoolo veut vraiment ma mort !!!

Dôméki : Va chercher les bouteilles au lieu de faire le con.

Watanuki : Grrrrr ...

À la sortie ...

Watanuki, surchargé : ET POURQUOI C'EST MOI PORTE TOUT !?!

Dôméki, ne portant que le plateau de sushis : Parce que tu nous as foutu la honte dans le magasin.

Watanuki : Mais j'y peux rien si t'es un connard !

Dôméki : Ta gueule ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, s'arrêtant : Ecoute ... je suis fatigué. Yûko me traîte comme son homme à tout faire et avec toutes ces choses qui me sont arrivées en ce moment ... je suis à plat.

Dôméki regarde Watanuki longuement. Il a l'air vraiment à bout de nerf et prêt à tomber de sommeil ...

Dôméki : Passe moi un sac.

Watanuki : Hein ?

Dôméki : Je vais prendre un sac si tu veux. Si t'es aussi fatigué que tu le dis.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Il lui donne un sac. Tous deux continuent le chemin jusque chez Yûko ...

**Tsuzuku**

Alors, ça vous plaît ?


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! Me revoilou !

Alors, comment ça va devant votre écran ?

Moi, je me la pète encore et toujours ...

Je vous remercie de suivre cette fic que j'aime beaucoup ...

Alors voici le chapitre 2 de cette fic ! En espérant que vous y trouverez autant de plaisir que pour le premier, si ce n'est plus !

Gros bisous à Jesse Lee, Yunalesca, Marnie, Iroko, Ankei, et toutes les autres !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

À la maison ...

Yûko : Waaaaaaaaaaah !!! Qu'il est **BON** ce saké !!!

Dôméki, un verre dans la main : ...

Mokona : Watanuki il est parti se coucher ! Mokona trouve ça dommage qu'il n'ait pas fait la fête avec nous ce soiiiiiir !

Yûko : Ca c'est vrai ! Il a bien tort !

Dôméki : ...

Yûko : Dôméki, dis quelque chose !

Mokona, sautant sur la tête de Dôméki : Dis quelque choooooose !

Dôméki : ...

Mokona : Il est pas très clair !

Yûko : Il a trop bu !

Moro et Maru : Trop bu !

Dôméki : ...

Il lâche le verre et part dans le couloir ...

Yûko, tanguant un peu : Dôméki n'est pas resté faire la fête avec nous ! C'est pas gentil !

Mokona : C'est pas gentil !

Moro et Maru : Pas gentil !

Dans sa chambre ...

Watanuki : _... Dôméki aura qu'à se débrouiller avec ces deux ivrognes ... je me repose, aujourd'hui ..._

Mais il se tourne et se retourne dans son lit ... quelque chose l'embête ...

Watanuki : _... "s'il t'arrivait malheur" ... c'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait le coup ... c'est comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose ... mais qu'il finissait par dire autre chose ..._

... un gros silence règne ...

Watanuki : _Il le fait exprès pour me faire chier ! Il sait que je vais être obnubilé par son truc et ça l'amuse ! Gros con, va !_

Et là, la porte s'ouvre ...

Watanuki : D-D-D-D-DÔMEKI !?! Tu m'as fait peur ! Frappe avant d'entrer la prochaine fois ...

Dôméki, dans les vaps : ...

Il avance pas très droit dans la chambre ... vers Watanuki ...

Watanuki : ... qu'est-ce que tu fous !?!...

Il ouvre les draps du lit du jeune homme ...

Watanuki, tentant de ramener les couettes vers lui, sans succès : MAIS 'TAIN !!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS !?! CASSE-TOI !!!

Et il se faufile dedans, juste à côté de Watanuki, en ramenant les couettes vers lui. Il pionce, tranquille.

Watanuki, bleu : ...ququququququ...

... et il dort encore, comme un bébé ...

Watanuki : ... sans gêne, le mec !!! M'énerve ...

Il se lève et, bougonnant, part dans le lit de Dôméki.

Watanuki, sentant les couvertures : _... rrrrhhhaaaaa ! Ca sent le Dôméki !... tant pis, au moins, il sera pas collé à moi ..._

Il ferme les yeux, un peu rouge ...

Watanuki : _... c'est le lit de Dôméki, quand même ... mais bon il a fait la même chose alors il n'ira pas se plaindre ..._

Il pense au lendemain ... et entre dans le sommeil paradoxal ...

... quand il entend des pas lourds marteler le sol ...

... et quelque chose de chaud vient se faufiler entre les couettes ...

... il se retourne ...

Watanuki : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!...il...il-il-il-il-il...

Dôméki, juste à côté de lui : ... dodo ...

Watanuki, sortant du lit, encore plus bleu : _Il est pas clair comme mec ..._

Il repart dans son lit.

Watanuki, s'endormant : _... il a dû se rendre compte qu'il s'était trompé de lit ..._

Enfin, il va pouvoir s'endormir ...

... une bonne nuit de sommeil ...

... agréable ...

... quelque chose frappe le plancher de son poids ...

... un bruit familier ...

... puis une masse se glisse contre lui et colle sa tête sur son épaule ...

Watanuki : MAIS QU... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE...

Dôméki le serre fortement contre lui, avec bôôôôcoup d'affection ...

Watanuki, écarlate : _... 'tain, mais c'est pervers quand c'est bourré !!! AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS !!!_

Dôméki : ... nin nin ...

Watanuki, perdant en rouge : _... euh ... "nin nin" ?... Je suis pas un doudou à ce que je sache !!!_

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki le pousse un petit peu ...

Dôméki : ...gnnn...

Il s'allonge brutalement sur le dos, les bras étendus sur les côtés.

Dôméki : ROOOOOOON !!!

Watanuki, perplexe : ...

Il fait dos à Dôméki ... quand celui-ci revient à la charge et le prend **très** amoureusement dans ses bras, frottant sa joue contre la sienne ...

Dôméki : ... huuuuuum ... sent bon Watanuki ...

Watanuki, tremblant sérieux :

Watanuki : _À L'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE !!! AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS !!! J'AI PEUUUUUR !!! AIDEZ-MOI !!!_

Dôméki : ... mium mium ...

Il ramène une jambe de Watanuki vers lui avec ses propres jambes ...

Watanuki, suant de stupeur ( et tremblements ) : _M-M-M-M-M-M-M-MEKESKIFE !?!_

Dôméki : ... rrrrrrn ... aaaaa ... Atchoum !... hnnnn ...

Il lâche Watanuki ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : _... ouf ... c'est fini ..._

... et s'allonge latéralement sur lui.

Watanuki : _PUTAIN IL M'ECRASE CE CON !!!_

Dôméki : ...zzzzzzz...zzzzzzz...zzzzzzz...

Watanuki : _... bon ... et maintenant qu'il dort, EXPLIQUEZ-MOI COMMENT JE VAIS FAIRE POUR ME LEVER !!!_

Le lendemain matin ...

Dôméki, allongé dans son lit : ...

Il ouvre les yeux difficilement ...

Dôméki : ... ma tête ...

Il veut mettre une main sur son front, quand il se rend compte que ses poignets et ses pieds sont attachés en paires bien solidement avec des rubans blancs ( appartenant sûrement à Yûko ).

Dôméki : ...

Son regard se tourne vers Watanuki, qui a les yeux grands ouverts, rouges et vides de fatigue ...

Dôméki : ... salut ...

Watanuki : ... salut ...

Dôméki : ... pourquoi je suis attaché ?

Watanuki : ... t'es dangereux quand t'es bourré ...

Dôméki : ... je t'ai fait chier ?...

Watanuki : TU M'AS HARCELE, PLUTÔT !!!

Dôméki : ... calme-toi, tu me donnes mal à la tête ...

Watanuki : OUAIS BEN C'EST BIEN FAIT POUR TA GUEULE DE BOIS !!!

Dôméki : ... ma tête ... tu peux me détâcher ?

Watanuki : Si tu me sautes pas dessus, je veux bien !!!

Dôméki : ... je t'ai sauté dessus ?

Watanuki : OK, ça va ! Je vais te détâcher !

Au repas ...

Watanuki : Ca coûte super cher ! Ils sont radins à la pharmacie Midori ! Pour toi Yûko, et pour toi Dôméki !

Mokona : Mokona n'a pas la gueule de bois !

Watanuki : Toute façon t'es bizarre, la boule de poils !

Mokona : Mokona n'est pas bizarre !

Watanuki : T'es quoi, alors ?

Dôméki : ...

Yûko : Bon ... et maintenant que je me sens mieux grâce à Watanuki, on va fêter ça ! Saké !

Watanuki : Eh ben t'as qu'à aller te le chercher toi-même !

Dôméki : Je vais le chercher.

Watanuki : NON !!! Toi, tu restes là !!! Pas question que tu touches à l'alcool !!!

Dôméki, se bouchant les oreilles : Ta gueule.

Watanuki : Bon, j'y vais ...

Watanuki part dans les rues de la ville ...

Watanuki : _J'ai passé une nuit AFFREUSE !!! Plus question de laisser boire Dôméki parce là je pète un câble !!!_

Himawari, passant : Oh ! Watanuki !

Watanuki, complètement gaga : Himawari ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Himawari : Comment vas-tu ?

Watanuki : Oh ! J'ai passé une nuit horrible ! Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil !

Himawari, comme une mère : Je vois ça ! Tu as de ces cernes !

Watanuki : _Elle est vraiment magnifique !!!_

Himawari : Je voulais justement te voir !

Watanuki, aux anges : C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ?

Himawari, avec un grand sourire : Je joue à un concert de piano dans une semaine, à 14 heures ! Et je serai heureuse que tu viennes !

Dôméki : Un concert ?

Watanuki : ARGH !!! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?!

Dôméki : Je te suivais.

Himawari, riant : Tous les deux, alors ! Vous êtes vraiment inséparables !

Watanuki, tombant à genoux par terre : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!

Dôméki : Mais quel con.

Himawari : Watanuki est toujours autant en forme ! Bon, je ne dois pas m'attarder ! J'ai une répétition pour la semaine prochaine ! À plus !

Et elle part en courant ...

Watanuki, tendant sa main vers elle : Hiiiimaaawaaariiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ... TTT.TTT

Dôméki, le prenant par le derrière du col pour l'emmener avec lui : Yûko va piquer sa crise si on ne lui amène pas de quoi boire.

Watanuki : T.T

Dôméki : Bon ... et si tu me disais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit pour que je te mette dans un état pareil ?

Watanuki, violet : PAS QUESTION !!!

Et plus tard, ils ramènent les bouteilles ...

Dôméki : En parlant de concert, j'ai un tournoi de tir à l'arc trois jours après le concert d'Himawari.

Watanuki : Ah bon ?

Dôméki : C'est un tournoi national, c'est la première fois que je suis sélectionné ...

Watanuki : Ben t'as de la chance.

Dôméki, regardant le sol : ... ouais.

Watanuki, regardant Dôméki : _... il en fait une tête, c'est pas dans ses habitudes ..._

Dôméki, regardant Watanuki : ?

Watanuki : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Dôméki : Rien. C'est toi qui me matte.

Watanuki : Mais j'ai rien dit ! 

Dôméki : ... tu peux pas la fermer, des fois ?...

Watanuki, alors que Dôméki se bouche les oreilles : C'est toi qui est chiant !!! Rien que ta sale gueule m'énerve !!!

À la maison ...

Watanuki, posant les bouteilles dans l'entrée avec agacement : T'as intérêt à l'aimer le saké ! Parce que j'ai dû supporter Dôméki tout le long du chemin !!!

Dôméki : C'est surtout lui qui a piqué une crise, j'ai rien dit.

Watanuki : ON T'A RIEN DEMANDE !!!

Yûko : Mais il est gentil Dôméki !

Watanuki : Il est surtout très chiant !

Mokona : Mokona veut manger !

Watanuki : J'allais préparer le repas !

Yûko : Oh oui ! Fais-nous un gâteau à la fraise !

Watanuki, qui en a déjà marre : Un...

Yûko : Avec plein de crème !

Mokona : Et de sucre !

Yûko : Plein de sucre !

Dôméki : Et de fraises.

Watanuki : Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !!!

Yûko : Allez, au boulot ! Zou !

Moro et Maru : Zou !

Watanuki : Grrrrr ... j'y vais ...

Il s'en va dans la cuisine ...

Watanuki : ELLE MANQUE PAS D'AIR LA VIEILLE !!!... m'énerve ...

Il ouvre le placard ...

Watanuki : Elle avait tout préparé en plus !

Il se met donc à la tâche, à contre coeur, sans enthousiasme ...

Watanuki, fouettant la mousse aux fraises avec un fouet : Ca n'aurait pas été plus simple d'avoir un batteur électrique ? Non ! Il fallait **bien sûr** que ce soit le fouet artisanal !

Il pose le saladier et passe à la génoise ...

Watanuki : Allez du nerf ! C'est bientôt fini !

Il continue, puis jette un oeil au saladier. Un doigt passe dans la mousse onctueuse pour satisfaire une bouche gourmande ...

Dôméki : Pas assez goût de fraise.

Watanuki : 'TAIN MAIS KESTA FAIT AVEC TES GROS DOIGTS !!!

Dôméki : Je goûte pour voir si c'est bon.

Watanuki : **Ouais ben si ça te plaît pas, t'as qu'à le faire toi-même !**

Dôméki : ...

Il partit.

Watanuki : Eh !!! Reviens, imbécile de Dôméki !!!

Et il avait déjà déserté la pièce !

Watanuki, très agacé : Quel connard !

De son côté ...

Dôméki : Délicieux.

Plus tard ...

Watanuki : Aaaah ... Enfin terminé !

Il regarda son chez d'oeuvre : un gâteau bien appêtissant, en trois étages, couvert d'un glaçage à la fraise sur le dessus, découvrant un peu la mousse légère et onctueuse, un gâteau aux tons rouges et roses décoré d'énormes fraises juteuses et bien tendres, et d'un coulis d'une couleur rouge éclatante ...

Watanuki : Je vais pouvoir faire autre chose ...

Il sortit de la cuisine, laissant sur la table le merveilleux gâteau ... qui n'était pas seul ... un gourmand s'était faufilé dans la pièce, et, armé d'une petite cuillère, s'apprêtait à dévorer le travail de Watanuki ...

µµµµµµ

Le soir arriva ...

Watanuki, entrant dans la cuisine : Et maintenant WHAAAAAAAA !!! BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUE...!!!

A pu le gâteau !

Watanuki : Mais...mais...il n'en reste même plus une miette !!!

Il se fâcha tout rouge ...

Dôméki : T'es aussi rouge qu'une fraise.

Watanuki, le montrant d'un doigt accusateur : DÔMEKI !!! C'est toi qui a avalé le gâteau sans état d'âme !!!

Dôméki : Pourquoi forcément moi ?

Watanuki : Parce que !!!

Dôméki : ... peut-être.

Watanuki : Tu m'énerves ! T'es toujours là pour m'énerver, toi !

Dôméki : Tu as utilisé deux fois le verbe "énerver" : une fois au présent, 2ème personne du singulier, et une autre fois au présent de l'indicatif.

Watanuki : Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de tes leçons de grammaire ?!

Dôméki : Conjugaison.

Watanuki : RHAAAA !!! JE SAIS, GROS CON DE DÔMEKI !!!

Dôméki : Alors, tu vas faire comment ?

Watanuki : Ben ... déjà, j'aimerais bien savoir qui a dévoré mon gâteau à la fraise !

Dôméki : C'est pas **ton** gâteau. Il était pour nous tous.

Watanuki : Oui mais c'est qui qui l'a fait ?!

Dôméki : Un abruti adepte du chiffon sur la tête.

Watanuki : J't'emmerde !

Dôméki : Merci.

Watanuki : Bon ... tu l'aurais vu quelque part ?

Dôméki : La dernière fois, c'était ici, sur cette table.

Watanuki : Okay ... alors nous avons plusieurs options : ou c'est Mokona ou c'est Yûko ... mais ça m'étonnerait de Yûko quand mê...

... une tâche, semblant être une tâche à la fraise, était collée à un bord du joli kimono de Dôméki ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Et Dôméki s'en alla, comme si de rien était ...

Watanuki, lui courant après : REVIENS ICI !!! ESPECE DE SALAUD !!!

Le dessert se finit par un bon verre d'alcool ! Tant pis si Dôméki n'avait fait qu'une bouchée du gâteau, le saké le remplaça bien facilement !

µµµµµµ

La nuit tombée ...

Dôméki, dans la chambre avec Watanuki : Ca va aller pour le contrôle de demain ?

Watanuki, catégorique : Ne joue pas les bons samaritins avec moi pour te racheter ! Et puis j'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Dôméki : ...

Il s'allongea dans son lit, déçu ...

Dôméki, lui faisant dos à Watanuki : Comme tu voudras. Bonne nuit.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Au moins, ce sera pas de ma faute quand t'auras une caisse.

Watanuki, lui lançant son coussin sur lui : VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !!!

Dôméki : ...

Dôméki était bien silencieux ... Peut-être avait-il été trop loin ...

Watanuki : ... finalement, je veux bien que tu m'aides ...

Dôméki, se retournant : ... tu en as besoin ?

Watanuki : ... oui ... j'ai un peu de mal ici ...

Dôméki, s'asseyant en prenant son cours : Fais voir ...

Ils révisèrent, dans un grand sérieux. Dôméki était attentif, il lui posait des question, il lui donna des conseils, ... il était vraiment d'une grande aide pour Watanuki ...

Watanuki : _... Dôméki peut être très gentil quand il veut ..._

Dôméki : Tu m'écoutes ?

Watanuki : Oui oui, j'écoute !

Dôméki : Non, tu rêvassais.

Watanuki : Même pas vrai !

Dôméki : C'est sûr que si tu te concentres pas tu vas avoir du mal.

Watanuki : TU PEUX TOUJOURS P...

Dôméki : T'en étais où ?

Watanuki, ébêté : Ben ... euh ...

Dôméki : Tu veux que je reprenne au début du chapitre ?

Watanuki : ... oui ...

Ils passèrent la soirée à réviser, puis s'endormirent. Demain il y avait le contrôle ...

**Tsuzuku**

Merci d'avoir lu ! Bisous !


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou ! C'est votre Tohru nationale !

Ca quiche sur la planète Internet ?

Moi ça boum !

Alors, récapitulons ... Dôméki est amoureux de Watanuki, Watanuki est chiant avec lui ( parce qu'une fin de compte c'est lui qui est chiant ! Et puis moi fan de Dôméki ! XD ), il va y avoir un tournoi de tir-à-l'arc et un concert de piano ! Ca en fait du programme ! Watanuki pourra bien occuper son temps ! lol

Alors je balance le chapitre 3 !

Bisous à tous mes fans, plus particulièrement Jesse Lee, Yunie, Iroko, Marnie, Ankei et plein d'autres ! BISOUS BISOUS !!!

Bonne lecture !

PS : Vous avez dû remarquer que j'ai passé brusquement du présent au passé dans ma narration, je suis sincèrement désolée ... Je vais continuer au passé ! Quand j'aurais un peu de temps je mettrais tout le texte au passé ! Très bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain matin, au lever du soleil, Watanuki ouvrit les yeux. Il se réveilla tout doucement, alors que Dôméki, lui, dormait encore comme un loir ...

Watanuki : ...

Il regarda l'heure ... il était pourtant l'heure ...

Watanuki, pas très réveillé : ... Dôméki ...

Dôméki : ...zzzzzzz...

Watanuki : ... Dôméki !... c'est l'heure !...

Dôméki : ...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Watanuki : ...

Il s'avança un peu du lit de Dôméki, sans prendre le temps de remettre ses lunettes, et tira un peu la manche du pyjama de Dôméki ...

Watanuki : ... debout !...

Mais Dôméki n'en faisait pas état ...

Dôméki : ...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Watanuki leva son buste et, d'un geste ferme, retira les couettes du lit du dormeur.

Watanuki : Lève-toi !

Dôméki : ... groumf ...

D'un geste de somnambulisme, il ramena les couettes sur lui, et reprit son sommeil ...

Dôméki : ...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Watanuki : ...

Plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et laissa passer Watanuki ...

... qui traînait Dôméki par les pieds, qui dormait toujours, serrant son coussin fort contre lui ...

... il plantait sa tête dedans et dormait avec d'un sommeil lourd ...

Dôméki, serrant le coussin : ...Kim'ro...

Watanuki, perplexe : ... "Kim'ro" ?...

Dôméki : ...zzzzzzzzzz...

Watanuki, le traînant dans la salle à manger : ... si il se réveille pas dans deux minutes, je vais péter un câble ...

Dôméki : RRR !!!...zzzzzz...hnnnnnnnn...

Il entrouvrit les yeux, alors que le binoclard était occupé à regarder derrière lui pour ne pas se prendre les pieds quelque part ...

Dôméki : Hé.

Watanuki : WAAAAAH !!!

Dôméki : Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

Watanuki : ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD POUR LE CONTRÔLE !!!

Dôméki : ... ah ouais, c'est vrai ...

Watanuki : Allez, lève-toi ! Je vais pas te traîner jusqu'à la salle à manger !

Dôméki : ...

Il se leva, toujours endormi, et continua le chemin, traînant un peu des pieds ...

Watanuki : J'croyais que t'étais du matin !

Dôméki : Pas les jours de contrôle.

**Gros silence ...**

Watanuki : T'es vraiment pas logique, toi !!!

Et Dôméki se boucha une fois de plus les oreilles ...

Yûko : Salut les mecs !

Watanuki : Bonjour ...

Yûko : Il y a eu un petite innondation dans la salle de bain, j'aimerais que tu ailles voir ...

Watanuki : PAS CE MATIN !!! J'ai contrôle !!!

Yûko : Ca ne peut pas attendre !

Watanuki : Je te dis que...

Yûko : C'était inéluctable.

Dôméki : Elle a raison.

Watanuki : D'accord, j'y vais !!!

Yûko, lui tendant son tablier, sa serviette pour la tête, la serpillère et le seau : Tu allais oublier ça !

Watanuki : ELLE AVAIT TOUT PREVU EN PLUS !!!

Yûko, Mokona et Dôméki : C'était inéluctable !

Watanuki : **JE SAIIIIIIIIIS !!!**

Et c'est ainsi que Watanuki se trouva à nettoyer la salle de bain de Yûko un jour de contrôle !

Watanuki : Elle aurait pas pu se débrouiller ?! Non ! Il fallait que ce soit moi qui le fasse ! Et ce jour-là en plus !

Yûko : Eponge bien !

Watanuki : C'EST CE QUE JE FAIS !!!

Yûko, s'en allant : Alors je te laisse ! Youpi !

Watanuki : ... grrrrrrrr ...

Il continua d'éponger avec énervement, beaucoup d'énervement ...

Watanuki : ?

Il vit avec horreur que l'eau refuser de se fare aspirer. Même après que la serpillère soit vidée de son eau, impossible.

Watanuki : ... RRRRHHHHHAAAAAAA !!! C'ETAIT FAIT EXPRÈS POUR M'ENERVER !!!

Dôméki : Nettoie. Je veux pas arriver en retard.

Watanuki : T'es pas obligé de m'attendre !!!

Dôméki : ...

Il s'en alla.

Watanuki : ... aller ... tu vas rentrer ...

Mais le liquide se voulait toujours pas entrer ... il avait l'air plutôt caoutchouteux au final ...

Watanuki : ...

Il se mit à glisser ... à s'enrouler autour de la jambe de Watanuki ...

Watanuki : HE !!!

Il secoua sa jambe dans tous les sens pour faire descendre la chose, mais elle persista, remonta le long de son dos, puis s'enroula autour de son cou ...

Watanuki, tentant de la retirer de son cou : Non !!!...

Elle glissa sur son visage, et se plaqua contre sa bouche ...

Watanuki, voulant la décoller : HUUUUUUM !!! HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM !!!

Watanuki devenait de plus en plus rouge ... il étouffait ...

Watanuki, violet : Huuuuum !!!...huuuuum !...huuum...hum...

Sa vue se troubla ... de plus en plus ...

Il vit un homme entrer dans la salle de bain, affolé

L'homme : _**Hé !!!**_

Watanuki : _...Dô...méki..._

Dôméki s'acharna contre la bestiole, il la tira dans tous les sens ... mais elle restait bien accrochée ...

... il y mit toutes ses forces ... puis ...

Il finit par l'arracher de la bouche de Watanuki, et la jetta à terre. Elle ne bougeait pas, épuisée ...

Watanuki était violet, ses lèvres étaient bleues ... il respirait difficilement ... Il tomba, mais Dôméki le rattrappa aussitôt.

Döméki : Hé !

Watanuki : ...Dô...

Dôméki : Tiens bon ! Respire doucement ...

Watanuki inspira lentement, puis souffla doucement ...

Dôméki : ...

Il regarda la chose, qui était trop épuisée pour faire quelque geste ...

Dôméki : ... hé, ça va mieux ?...

Watanuki : ... j'ai ... un nom ...

Dôméki est rassuré. C'est ce qu'il voulait entendre ...

Yûko, entrant : Que s'est-il passé ?

Dôméki : Cette bête a cherché à le tuer.

Yûko regarda la "bête" en question. Elle s'accroupit à côté d'elle ...

Yûko : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

La bestiole était complètement à plat, elle ne bougeait plus du tout ...

Yûko : Cet esprit s'est égaré dans une centrale d'eau courante. D'autres comme lui sont attaqués par les humains, car ils détruisent leur habitat naturel pour satisfaire nos besoins en eau. C'est l'esprit d'une petite source exploitée ...

Dôméki : Ah ...

Yûko : Il est venu s'aventurer dans la centrale pour voir ce qu'il se passait et il est arrivé dans ce robinet d'eau chaude ... ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Watanuki s'évanouit dans les bras de Dôméki ...

Dôméki : Hé !

Le jeune homme avait plutôt l'air d'aller, par rapport à ce que l'archer s'était imaginé ...

Yûko : Ils n'en peuvent plus tous les deux ... Je vais m'occuper de cet esprit, ramène Watanuki dans votre chanbre.

Dôméki : Oui.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, transportant Watanuki dans ses bras, restant dans son inquiétude malgré tout ...

Yûko : Esprit ... peux-tu revenir à ta source ?

L'esprit : ...

Mokona : ...

Yûko, preparant un sort : ... je vais t'y ramener ...

Dans la chambre, Dôméki allongea Watanuki dans son lit. Il s'installa à côté de lui, attendant son réveil. Il regarda le réveil : 8h40. Il était trop tard pour aller en cours ...

Watanuki, plus tard : ... hnnnnn ...

Dôméki : Hé.

Watanuki : ... appele-moi pas mon nom !... espèce de con ...

Dôméki : Ca va ?

Watanuki : ... pas trop ... j'ai la tête lourde ... elle résonne un peu ...

Dôméki : Tu restes ici aujourd'hui.

Watanuki : QUOI !?!... Quelle heure il est !?!...

Il était 9 heures 10.

Watanuki : ... et le contrôle ?!...

Dôméki : Y aura le rattrappage.

Watanuki : ... j'ai révisé toute la soirée !!!...

Dôméki : T'as besoin de repos. C'est plus important. Et puis j'te surveille, au cas-où ça va pas.

Dôméki se leva.

Dôméki, allant vers la porte : Je vais chercher de l'eau et une serviette pour ton front.

Watanuki : ... mais ...

Dôméki ouvrit la porte, ... puis tourna les yeux vers lui. Il les baissa vers le sol ...

Dôméki : Tu sais, s'il t'arrivait malheur ...

Watanuki : ... tu ne pourras plus lire mes poèmes sur Himawari ?...

Dôméki, tournant la tête vers lui : Non, ça n'a rien à voir.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Je ne pourrais plus t'entendre chanter faux sous la douche.

Watanuki : K...kooooooooaaaaaaaa !?! TU M'ESPIONNES !?!...

Dôméki : Ne me prends pas pour un pervers. Mais je t'écoute, oui.

Watanuki, commençant à lever son buste : **RRRRRHHHHHAAAAA !!! JE VAIS TE...**

Dôméki était déjà parti !

Watanuki : ... grrrrr ... il m'énerve !... kof kof ...

Il se rallongea.

Watanuki :_ ... il faudrait peut-être que je me ménage un peu ... quel salaud ce Dôméki !!!_

Il avait encore mal à la gorge.

Watanuki : _... cet esprit ne m'a pas raté ... je ne me sens toujours pas bien ... si Dôméki n'avait pas été là ..._

Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant ...

Watanuki : _... je serais sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est ..._

De son côté, Dôméki regardait la télévision dans la cuisine. Les infos passaient. Il savait que Watanuki les regardait en faisant le repas. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que faisait Dôméki : le repas.

Dôméki : ...

Il sentit une légère odeur de brûlé ...

Dôméki : ... ça vient d'où, ça ?

Plus tard ...

Watanuki : ...

La porte s'ouvrit. C'était Dôméki, qui avait un plateau dans les mains.

Watanuki : ... c'est toi ...

Dôméki vint le voir et posa le plateau à côté de lui. Watanuki se redressa, et vit ...

Watanuki : ... une omelette ?

Dôméki, qui a un peu honte : Ouais.

Watanuki : T'aurais pu faire mieux !

Dôméki, qui a encore plus honte : Je ne sais pas cuisiner.

Watanuki : ... c'est pas grave, merci quand même ...

Dôméki, finalement satisfait : De rien, c'est normal.

L'exorciste choppa les baguettes, prit un bout d'omelette et le plaça dans la bouche de Watanuki.

Watanuki, un peu rouge : ...

Dôméki, qui n'a pas retiré les baguettes : ...

Les deux : ...

Watanuki : J'peux me débrouiller tout seul !

Dôméki, un peu déçu : D'accord.

Watanuki mangea un peu. Dôméki aurait espéré un compliment, mais non. Il se contentait de manger tranquilement.

Watanuki, ayant fini de manger : ... c'était pas mal ...

Dôméki : Merci.

Watanuki : Mais un peu trop cuit.

Dôméki, qui aimerait se cacher à ce moment même : J'suis pas un cordon bleu !

Watanuki : T'inquiètes, je te montrerai.

Dôméki : ... ouais ...

Watanuki : C'était bon quand même. Je te remercie.

Dôméki : C'était trop cuit.

Watanuki : Ouais mais ça me fait plaisir ! Voilà !

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki, reprenant le plateau : J't'en ferai d'autre.

Dôméki repartit. Watanuki était plutôt touché de l'attention qu'il lui portait.

Okay, il était en train de se dire qu'Himawari aurait apporté quelque chose de meilleur ... mais bon, voilà. Ca fait toujours chaud au coeur venant de la part d'un ami.

Et cet ami revint avec une boîte de gâteaux. Des biscuits fourrés à la pâte de haricots sucrés ... en forme de poisson !

Dôméki : Tu aimes ça, non ?

Watanuki : Oui, beaucoup.

Dôméki sortit un poisson de la boîte et le fourra dans la bouche de Watanuki.

Dôméki et Watanuki, comme tout à l'heure : ...

Watanuki, rouge encore : Je t'ai dit que je pouvais me débrouiller !!!

Dôméki : D'accord.

Watanuki, finissant le gâteau : _Il est chiant à vouloir absolument me donner la becquée !_

Dôméki : Alors, c'est bon ?

Watanuki : Ouais, merci.

Dôméki mangait aussi un biscuit. Watanuki voyait qu'il s'inquiétait, et cela l'embêtait ...

Watanuki : Tu sais Dôméki, je vais très bien.

Dôméki, tournant sa tête vers lui : ...

Le jeune homme à lunettes lui souria.

Watanuki : J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos ! Demain, je pète la forme !

Dôméki, le regardant longuement : ...

Il passa une main dans la boîte à biscuits et en croqua un, fixant toujours son ami.

Watanuki : Quoi, tu veux ma photo ?

Dôméki : Imbécile !

Watanuki : JE NE SUIS PAS UN IMBECILE !!!... kof kof kof !

Dôméki : Crie pas, tu vas te faire mal à la gorge. Et puis ça fera du repos pour mes oreilles.

Watanuki : Grrrrrr ...

Ils finirent la boîte de biscuits assez vite, quand Yûko arrive ...

Yûko : Vous m'en avez laissé ?

Watanuki et Dôméki : ... euh ...

Yûko : Bande d'égoïstes ! Il n'y en a même plus pour nous !

Mokona : Mokona et Yûko ont faim !

Dôméki : Allez faire des courses !

Yûko et Mokona : HIIIIII !!! LE MECHANT !!!

Dôméki : Watanuki n'est pas sur demande.

Yûko : ... d'accord ! Allez, on les laisse seuls !

Watanuki : COMMENT CA "ON LES LAISSE SEULS" !?!

Mais ils étaient déjà partis !

Tohru : La la la, la la la, ...

Watanuki et Dôméki : Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?!

Tohru : ... euh ... XD !

Et je disparaîs comme par enchantement ...

Où en étais-je ?

Ah oui !

Watanuki regardait le sol avec énervement à cause de ce qu'avait dit Yûko, et c'est peu dire : il était très vénère !

Dôméki, partant : ... Compte pas sur moi pour faire du thé.

Watanuki : Eh ! Reviens ici, toi !

Et il se retrouva seul.

Tout seul.

Vraiment seul.

Mais super seul.

**All alone**.

Il se rallongea dans son lit, dépité.

Watanuki : _J'aurais pas vu Himawari aujourd'hui ... snif ... mais si j'étais mort je ne l'aurais plus jamais vue ... Heureusement que Dôméki m'a sauvé !_

La journée passa, et Watanuki s'était levé de son lit en début d'après-midi pour réviser comme un dingue pour le contrôle de rattrappage de Dimanche. Il était motivé ...

Dôméki, ouvrant la porte : Hé ! C'est l'heure du repas !

Watanuki : J'ai un nom !!! Ca t'amuserait que je t'appelle "hé" toute le journée !?!

Dôméki : ... On passe à table.

Watanuki le suivit jusque dans la salle à manger.

Yûko : Watanuki va mieux !

Mokona : Watanuki !

Moro et Maru : Watanuki est de retour !

Watanuki : Ouais, mais je suis pas votre serviteur pour ce soir ! C'est jour de congés !

Yûko et Mokona : Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

Yûko : C'est déjà déprimant de n'avoir que de l'omelette ce soir !

Dôméki : ... je ne sais faire que ça ...

Watanuki : ...

Il ria.

Watanuki, s'installant à table : On va pas en faire tout un plat, ça change un peu ! Au moins, c'est pas moi qui fait le repas !

Dôméki : Pas question que je le fasse tous les jours. J'ai pas envie de manger que de l'omelette.

Watanuki : Moi non plus !

Yûko : Notre cuisinier sera de retour demain !

Watanuki : Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite !!! Je vais faire un réglement ! Restriction de saké !

Yûko et Mokona : QUOI !?!

Watanuki : Valable pour toi aussi, Dôméki !

Dôméki : J'ai rien dit moi.

Et le Dimanche, Dôméki et Watanuki passèrent le contrôle de rattrappage ... Watanuki n'avait aucun mal à terminer le contrôle.

À la sortie ...

Dôméki : Alors, le rattrappage ?

Watanuki : Sans problème ! Je crois que je vais avoir une note excellente ! Je n'ai vraiment eu aucun mal ! Les doigts dans le nez ! Et toi ?

Dôméki : C'était trop simple.

Watanuki : Toute façon, tu trouves toujours que tout est trop facile ! C'est chiant !

Dôméki soupira.

Dôméki : Bon ... la prochaine fois que t'as du mal avec une leçon dis-le moi.

Watanuki, qui a honte d'avouer que c'est grâce à Dôméki qu'il a réussi le contrôle : Euh ... ouais, d'accord ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Y a quoi à manger à midi ?

Watanuki : MAIS TU NE PEUX PAS PENSER À AUTRE CHOSE QU'À TON VENTRE !?!

Et Dôméki se boucha une fois de plus les oreilles ...

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement chez Yûko, sans compter les quelques engueulades habituelles ...

**Tsuzuku**


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou ! C'est Tohru sur le super net !

Vous avez la pêche ? Ca tombe bien !

Parce que voici la suite des aventures de Watanuki et Dôméki ! Ouaip !

Alors accrochez-vous !

L'hôtesse ( Himawari ) : Vous êtes priés d'attacher vos ceintures et d'éteindre vos cigarettes, nous allons décoller ! Les toilettes sont au fond du couloir ! Sonnez la cloche pour que Kimihiro Watanuki, notre serviteur, puisse vous verser un café ou un thé, ou bien appeller Shizuka Dôméki pour qu'il vous fasse un petit massage ! Yûko et Mokona seront vos conteurs ! Bon voyage !

Watanuki, portant un petit tablier très mignon : J'en ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare !!! Je me coltine toujours le sale rôle !!!

Dôméki, habillé costard-cravate : Masser des hystériques, ça me dit trop rien.

Les lectrices : DES HYSTERIQUES !?!

Tohru : ... euh ... calmez-vous les filles !

Excusez-moi pour cette version pirate ...

Voici la **vrai** suite !

Bisous à toutes les copines et à mes super fans ! Bisous à tous ! BISOUUUUUUUUUUUS !!!

Bonne lecture ! sourire colgate 

**Chapitre 4**

Moi, Shizuka Dôméki, mâle, 16 ans, 1m81, 78 kg, j'aime Kimihiro Watanuki, mâle, 16 ans, 1m76, 72 kg. C'est un fait.

Mais lui ne m'aime pas.  
C'est déprimant.

**Tohru :**** DEGUERPISSEZ-MOI LE PLANCHEEEEEEEEEER !!! C'EST QUI QUI FAIT LA NARRATION ICI !?! C'EST QUI LE CHEF, HEIN, C'EST QUI LE CHEF !?! C'EST QUI !?! C'EST MOI, PARDI !!! MUA HA HA HA HA HA !!! ALORS CASSEZ-VOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!! BORDEL DE MERDE !!!**

**... euh ?...**

**... excusez mon impolitesse, je reprends ...**

**... encore navrée ...**

Watanuki et Dôméki arrivèrent chez Yûko ...

Yûko : Tu as échoué.

Watanuki : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!

Yûko : Tu n'es pas rentré avant 12H30 ! Alors tu vas porter ce petit tablier rose bonbon pour faire la cuisine !

Dôméki : Bonne chance.

Watanuki, commençant à l'enfiler : Bon, okay ...

Puis il partit faire la cuisine !

Watanuki, tournant une cuillère dans une casserole : gromelle, gromelle 

Dôméki : T'es très mignon, comme ça.

Watanuki, rouge : 'TAIN VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !!!

Dôméki : C'est facile de te faire gueuler.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : T'AS PAS DE COEUR OU QUOI !?!

Dôméki : Ca va ! On a plus le droit de rigoler avec toi !

Watanuki, gêné : ... grrrrr ...

Dôméki le rejoignit.

Dôméki : T'as besoin d'aide ?

Watanuki : Non, ça va ...

Dôméki : N'hésite pas à demander au besoin. J'vois bien qu'elle te surmène, la vieille. C'est mauvais pour toi.

Watanuki : Elle a besoin de compagnie, je pense ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de compagnie.

Watanuki, un peu bleu : Ca veux dire quoi, ça ?

Dôméki : ... rien, laisse tomber.

Watanuki : _... LIEN ..._ Bon, faut que je travaille au lieu d'écouter tes conneries.

Dôméki : Ouais, d'accord.

Dôméki s'éloigna ...

Watanui : Dôméki.

Dôméki : Quoi ?

Watanuki : Merci pour t'être proposé pour m'aider.

Dôméki : Ouais.

Il partit.

Watanuki : _Il faudrait qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter pour moi ... c'est pas son problème après tout ..._

À l'heure de passer à table ...

Dôméki : T'as bientôt fini ?

Watanuki : C'EST LA ENIEME FOIS QUE TU ME DEMANDES !!! Oui, c'est presque prêt ! Il y a un côté positif dans tout ça, c'est que tu vas arrêter de me faire chier ...

Dôméki vint le voir. Watanuki faisait une omelette. L'amateur du kimono tenta de prendre le manche de la poêle ...

Watanuki, voulant le repousser : Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux !?!

Dôméki, tentant toujours : Je veux en faire une bien, et tu vas m'aider.

Watanuki, voulant toujours : Une autre fois !

Dôméki, tentant encore : Non, maintenant.

Watanuki : Mais...

Watanuki voulut filer une droite à Dôméki ... mais ...

... il se surprit, de ses genoux au haut de son torse, entièrement collé à lui ...

... c'était assez délicat ...

Dôméki, les yeux envahissants ... : ...

Watanuki : ...

Watanuki voulut se détâcher de lui, mais Dôméki lui attrappa le poignet.

Dôméki : Hé.

Watanuki, se demandant ce qu'il fout : ...

Dôméki : ...

Mokona, sortant de la porte : Et le repas, ça vient quand ?

Watanuki et Dôméki : ...

Mokona, s'en allant : Qu'ils sont mignons les amoureux !

Watanuki et Dôméki, attrappant chacun une oreille de Mokona : Toi ...

Mokona : AÏE AÏE AÏE LES OREILLES !!! LÂCHEZ MOKONA !!!

Plus tard ...

Mokona, attaché à un pied de la table : Protestation !!! Libérez Mokona !!! Bande de méchants !!!

Watanuki : TU DIS RIEN À YÛKO !!! IL N'Y A RIEN ENTRE DÔMEKI ET MOI, QUE CE SOIT BIEN CLAIR !!!

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Pourquoi tu dis rien, toi !?!

Dôméki, s'adressant à Mokona : Si tu dis quelque chose, on t'arrache les oreilles. T'as compris ?

Mokona : Mokona sera sage ! Mokona ne dira rien !

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : T'as intérêt.

Mokona : Mokona sera aussi muet qu'un grain de riz !

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Allez, relâche-le.

Watanuki le détâcha.

Mokona : Dôméki et Watanuki sont méchants ! Ils ont fait du mal à Mokona !

Dôméki : Et tu souffriras encore plus si tu racontes tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Yûko.

Mokona, partant le plus vite possible : Mokona promet qu'il ne dira rien ! Mokona dira rien du tout du tout, il tient à ses oreilles !

Dôméki et Watanuki, le regardant partir : ...

Watanuki : L'omelette va cramer !!!

Il se précipita pour sortir le plat du feu.

Watanuki : Aaaah ... juste à temps ...

Dôméki : Hé.

Watanuki : Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai un...

Dôméki : Je voulais te dire un truc tout à l'heure.

Watanuki : Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Dôméki : ... en fait ...

Watanuki, attenttif : ...

Dôméki : ...

Il soupira.

Dôméki : C'est bien que t'ailles mieux. Je te sentais vraiment pas en forme.

Watanuki : C'est tout ?

Dôméki : Ben ouais.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Parce que les esprits ils aiment bien te nuire quand t'es fatigué. Comme Vendredi.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Tu sais, s'il t'arrivait malheur ...

Watanuki : Oui ?...

Dôméki : ...

Il attendit longtemps ...

Dôméki : Je n'aurais plus personne à faire chier.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : TU NE PENSES VRAIMENT QU'À CA !!! ME FAIRE CHIER !!! C'EST UNE OBSESSION CHEZ TOI !!!

Le pauvre Dôméki se bouche les oreilles ...

Dôméki : Faut servir le repas.

Watanuki, lui passant les plats : Ben t'as qu'à le faire, toi !

Dôméki : C'est pas à moi de faire ça.

Watanuki : Et c'est qui qui m'a dit qu'il voulait m'aider ?!

Dôméki : Mais apparement tu vas bien.

Watanuki : T'ES VRAIMENT GONFLE, TOI !!!

Dôméki : Allez, va mettre le couvert !

Watanuki : Arrête de me donner des ordres !!!

Dôméki : Je ne te donne pas des ordres, je te booste !

Watanuki : C'est ça que t'appelle me booster !?!

Dôméki : Ben ouais.

Watanuki : ALORS JE VAIS LES METTRE, TES PUTAIN DE COUVERTS !!!

Dôméki : Au boulot !

Watanuki : C'EST CA OUAIS !!!

Au repas ...

Watanuki, agacé : Et voilà ! Votre bien aimé serviteur vous a servi ! Vous avez intérêt à aimer !

Yûko : C'est magnifique !

Moro et Maru : C'est magnifique !

Dôméki : Ouais.

Ils s'installèrent.

Moro et Maru : Bon appêtit !

Yûko : Miam, que c'est bon !

Mokona : Mokona adore les bon petits plats de Watanuki !

Dôméki : Ca manque de sel dans la soupe.

Watanuki : T'AVAIS QU'À FAIRE LE REPAS !!!

Dôméki, buvant tranquilement sa soupe : Sluuuuurp ...

Watanuki : ... grrrrrrr ...

Son portable sonna ... Il le prit pour voir le message.

Yûko : On ne téléphone pas à table !

Watanuki : Fichez-moi la paix !!!

_"Salut ! G 1 problèm en mat, pouré tu venir ché moi ver 2 eur pr m'édé ? À tt 2 suit ! Himawari"_

Watanuki : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je vais venir Himawari-chaaaaaaaaaan !

Dôméki, très attentif tout à coup : ...

Watanuki : chantonne 

Dôméki, piquant du nez vers son bol de riz : ...

Yûko : Si j'étais toi, je n'irais pas.

Watanuki : Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

Yûko : Je te l'ai déjà dit : Himawari n'est pas ta déesse du bonheur.

Dôméki : Que dites-vous ?

Yûko : Je lui rabache qu'Himawari n'est celle qu'il lui faut.

Dôméki : Surtout qu'il est ridicule quand il pense à elle, je le plains ...

Watanuki : Mais qu'est-ce t'en sais, toi ?! T'as jamais été amoureux à ce que je sache !

Dôméki : ...

Il se concentra sur son bol de riz, profondément blessé.

Watanuki : Je vais voir Himwari-chan euh ! Je vais la voir euh ! La la la ...

Yûko : Tu ne resteras pas longtemps, j'ai besoin de toi pour que tu nettoyes le grenier !

Watanuki : J'ai pas le droit de vivre, merde ! Prenez ma vie et mon destin, tant que vous y êtes ! Prenez mon corps et mon âme ! Prenez...

Dôméki : Ca va, on a compris !

Yûko : Bon, puisque que la minute théâtrale est passée, il serait peut-être l'heure que tu ailles chez ta copine, tu es légèrement en retard ...

Watanuki : Quoi ?! Mais j'ai même pas mangé !

Yûko : Tu n'as qu'à te dépêcher !

Watanuki, déterminé : **Tout pour Himawari !**

Dôméki : Non mais je rêve ...

Watanuki : Tais-toi !

Et plus tard, il partit vers chez Himawari ...

Watanuki : M'énerve, ce Dôméki ! J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il squate à la maison celui-là ?!

Il grogna toutjours ...

Watanuki : _Et puis il arrête pas de me répéter "S'il t'arrive malheur, s'il t'arrive malheur, s'il t'arrive malheur" ... Il en a pas marre à la fin ?!... mais j'avoue que là ... "je n'aurais plus personne à faire chier" ... je lui manquerais tant que ça si jamais je meurs ?... c'est comme si je lui étais indispensable ... et puis il est tout le temps collé à mes bask' ..._

Il rougit.

Watanuki :_ C'est qu'un connard !!! Après il me met dans l'embarras !!! Ce salaud !!! GROS CON VA !!!_

Il arriva chez Himawari.

Watanuki, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes : Quel magnifique jardin !

Dôméki : Ca je suis d'accord.

Watanuki, désespéré : **DÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔMEEEEEEEEEKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!**

Dôméki : Quoi ? C'est Yûko qui m'a demandé de t'accompagner.

Watanuki : Et moi qui espérait avoir un tête à tête avec Himawari-chan ...

Dôméki : Autour d'une équation impossible à résoudre. Super romantique le plan.

Watanuki : Oh ça va ! J'ai bien le droit de rêver !

Dôméki : J't'en empêche pas.

Watanuki : Mais tu serais venu de ton propre chef si Yûko ne t'avais rien demandé ?

Dôméki : Rien que pour me foutre de ta gueule, ouais.

Watanuki : Grrrrr ...

Himawari : Watanuki ! Tu es venu avec Dôméki ? Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire sans lui, décidément !

Watanuki, aux anges devant Himawari : Himawari-chaaaaan ! C'est lui qui voulait absolument venir avec moi ! Je n'ai rien demandé !

Himawari : Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, je suis heureuse de vous voir tous les deux !

Watanuki : T.T

Himawari : Allez ! On y va tous ensemble ! C'est plus marrant à trois qu'à deux !

Watanuki : TTTT.TTTT

Dôméki, traînant Watanuki dans la maison par l'arrière du col : Viens, imbécile !

Ils entrèrent chez Himawari ...

**Tsuzuku**


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou ! C'est votre Tohru nationale !

Alors, ça quiche ? ( n'allez pas chercher, c'est un délire entre deux mecs et moi ... )

Vous vous demandez ce qu'il va se passer hein ? Eh bien voici la suite !

J'espère que vous allez aimer ! C'est le but !

Bisous à toutes mes copines et à tous mes fans adorés !!! JE VOUS ADORE TOUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!!

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5**

Entrés chez Himawari ...

Himawari : J'ai préparé le thé ! Je vais amener une tasse pour toi Dôméki !

Elle partit dans la cuisine.

Watanuki : Tu es sûr que c'est Yûko qui t'a demandé de m'accompagner ?

Dôméki : Oui. Si je l'avais décidé moi-même, je te l'aurais dit.

Watanuki : J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas mécontent de m'accompagner ...

Dôméki : Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. De drôles d'esprits rôdent autour de cette maison ...

Watanuki : Autour de chez Himawari-chan ?

Dôméki : Tu ne les as pas remarqués ?

Watanuki : ... non ... je pensais trop à Himawari-chan pour remarquer quoique ce soit ...

Dôméki : Moi, dès que je passe chez elle, je sens de drôles de choses ... j'ai été rassuré que Yûko me demande de te suivre. Bien que je l'aurais fait quand même.

Watanuki : C'était donc la vraie raison ... tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé me protéger. Je peux me débrouiller.

Dôméki : Je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose alors que j'avais l'occasion de te protéger.

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Watanuki est légèrement touché par l'aveu de Dôméki.

Dôméki : Quoi ?

Watanuki : ... rien ... je ...

Himawari, arrivant : Et voilà ! Nous pouvons commencer ! À trois, ce sera plus amusant !

Watanuki : _Noooooooooon !!! J'aurais tellement aimé être seul avec toi, Himawari-chaaaaan !!! TTT.TTT_

Elle ouvrit son manuel de maths à la page d'exercice qui lui posait problème.

Himawari : Je ne comprends pas très bien ici !

Watanuki : Ici ? Attends, je t'explique, c'est tout simple ...

Il commença à lui donner les explications ( je ne vais tout de même pas vous donner un cours de maths ! XD ), Himawari l'écouta avec attention ...

Dôméki : Non. Il faut plutôt faire comme ça pour cette question.

Watanuki : Je sais ce que je fais !!!

Himawari : Huuuum ...

Elle essaya la solution de Dôméki.

Himawari : La solution de Dôméki est plus facile ! Merci Dôméki !

Watanuki : QUOI !?! C'EST MOI QUI LUI EXPLIQUE TOUT ET C'EST LUI QUI EST REMERCIE !?!

Himawari : Merci à toi aussi, Watanuki !

Watanuki, re-Lady Oscar : Ce n'est rien !

Dôméki : soupire Quel abruti !

Watanuki : Ta gueule, toi !

Himawari : Vous alors ! Vous êtes trop mignons !

Watanuki, rouge : N...Non !!! Pas du tout !!! Je le déteste ce type !

Elle fit un petit rire malicieux ...

Himawari : Bon ! Reprenons !

Ils relirent l'exercice, tentèrent de trouver une solution pour le terminer, ...

Himawari : Merci beaucoup ! Je comprends mieux maintenant !

Dôméki : De rien.

Watanuki, de façon débile : Je serai toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi !

Himawari : Merci Watanuki !

Watanuki : On a pas besoin de Dôméki pour comprendre un exercice, hein ? On aurait très bien pu y arriver sans lui ! La prochaine fois...

Dôméki, l'emmenant avec lui : Désolé, mais on a des choses à faire. On va devoir y aller. C'était un plaisir de t'aider.

Watanuki : Mais... Dôméki !

Mère de Himawari : Oh ! Bonjour vous deux ! Vous devez être Shizuka Dôméki et Kimihiro Watanuki, j'en suis sûre !

Dôméki, regardant la mère d'Himawari avec méfiance : ...

Mère : Tu les as invité, chérie ?

Himawari : Oui maman ! Ils devaient m'aider pour mon exercice de maths ! Enfin ... Watanuki devait m'aider mais Dôméki a voulu l'accompagner ! Alors ils sont venus tous les deux !

Mère : Ils sont vraiment inséparables alors !

Himawari : Oui ! Jamais l'un sans l'autre !

Mère : Qu'ils sont adorables !

Himawari : Trop mignons !

Watanuki : NOOOOOOON !!! PAS DU TOUT !!! J'AI RIEN À VOIR AVEC CE GROS NAZE !!!

Dôméki : Bon, on y va !

Watanuki : Dôméki !!!

Mère : Vous partez déjà ?

Watanuki : Non ! On...

Dôméki : Des choses à faire. Excusez-moi. Allez viens toi !

Watanuki : ... j'ai pas le choix ...

Himawari : Au revoir !

Watanuki, avec amour : Au revoiiiiir !

Ils sortèrent de la maison, puis du jardin ...

Watanuki : Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Dôméki ?!

Dôméki : J'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange chez la mère d'Himawari.

Watanuki : Comment ça ? Elle avait l'air très gentille !

Dôméki : Je croyais que c'était toi qui voyait les choses paranormales !

Watanuki : Je ne vois pas en quoi la mère d'Himawari-chan aurait "quelque chose d'étrange" !

Dôméki : J'ai vraiment senti quelque chose.

Watanuki : Ah oui, et quoi ? Du parfum qui t'aurait pas plu ? Une gêne parce que c'est la mère d'Himawari-chan ?

Dôméki : Eh !

Il le prend violemment par les épaules.

Dôméki : Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?! Moi je te dis que sa mère est bizarre ! Elle a quelque chose de pas net !

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Je n'ai rien contre Himawari. C'est cette femme qui me gêne. Je la trouve flippante. Je ne veux plus que tu la voie, c'est compris ?

Watanuki : Mais...

Dôméki : Ecoute-moi bien ! T'es qu'un pauvre débile complètement naïf ! Tu ne ressens pas ce que tu devrais sentir ! Je te signale que tu es harcelé par des esprits et que t'as failli mourir ce week-end !!! Si je n'avais pas été là ...

Watanuki : ... Dôméki ...

Dôméki : Un jour il t'arrivera quelque chose de vraiment grave, de bien plus grave !

Watanuki regarda ses pieds ... Dôméki avait raison ...

Dôméki : S'il t'arrivait malheur ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : J'me ferais vraiment chier pendant mes journées.

Watanuki : Tu ne penses qu'à me...

Dôméki, baissant les yeux : Et j'en piquerais une déprime de ne plus te voir ...

"Boum".

Le coeur de Watanuki fit "boum".

Il se sentit tout drôle. Il regarda Dôméki, cherchant à savoir s'il était sérieux. Il en avait vraiment l'air. Une chaleur s'empara de lui ... à la fois agréable et gênante ... et son coeur battait de plus en plus fort ...

Watanuki : ... bon ... on y va ?...

Dôméki, négatif : ...

Il prit le menton de Watanuki, leva sa tête, pour le regarder dans les yeux. Watanuki rougit ...

Mokona : Eh vous deux !

Watanuki, sursautant : GYAAAAH !!!

Dôméki, s'éloignant de Watanuki : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Mokona : Yûko a dit que Watanuki était en retard !

Watanuki, toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer : Comment ça en...en retard ?...

Mokona : Il faut aller chercher du saké !

Watanuki : MAIS JE NE FAIS QUE CA !!! CHERCHER DU SAKE !!! Et si tu le faisais, toi !?!

Mokona : Ah non ! Mokona ne le fera pas !

Watanuki, tirant les joues de Mokona : Espèce de...

Mokona : Hé hé hé !

Dôméki : Combien de bouteilles ? Je vais les chercher.

Watanuki : Mais...

Dôméki : J'y vais, j'ai dit. Alors, combien ?

Mokona : Yûko a dit une vingtaine !

Dôméki : D'accord. Je crois avoir assez d'argent sur moi. Et toi, rentre chez Yûko.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Oui ...

Il reprit le chemin pour aller chez Yûko ...

µµµµµµ

Chez elle, Himawari rangeait ses affaires de cours, quand sa mère vint la voir ...

Himawari, la voyant : Ah ... alors, ta journée ?

Mère : Oh ... très bien, j'ai aspiré l'esprit d'une vieille dame aujourd'hui ... la pauvre, elle avait trois petits enfants chez elle, mais je n'ai pas été de coeur à y toucher ...

Himawari, regardant le sol avec dégoût : ...

Mère : Mais tu sais qui je cherche réellement ... n'est-ce pas ?... celui qui voit des esprits ... et son cher exorciste ...

Himawari : ... gloups ...

Mère : Ces deux jeunes hommes sont si particulier qu'ils valent bien plus qu'un vieillard ... ou que leurs parents ... dis-moi, tu n'as pas oublié les tiens ?

Himawari, commençant à pleurer : ... non, Ankou ...

Ankou : Tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin d'aspirer des vies humaines pour garder mon apparence de femme ... et ne plus être difforme ...

Himawari : ...

Ankou : Mais toi, tu vas m'aider à les attrapper ... et après ...

Elle prit le visage de la jeune fille et le leva vers le sien.

Ankou : ... je me ferai un plaisir de te dévorer, ma mignonne ...

Himawari : ...

Chez Yûko ...

Yûko : Ah, Watanuki ! Tu arrives à temps ! Hein ? Mais où est l'alcool ?

Watanuki : Dôméki est parti le chercher.

Yûko : Et Himawari ?

Watanuki, un peu rouge : Oh la pauvre ! Elle avait vraiment du mal avec son exercice de maths ! Mais on a fini par y arriver !

Yûko : Ben c'est super !

Watanuki : Bon, j'ai la cuisine à faire je suppose ...

Yûko : Oui, vas-y !

Il s'en alla en cuisine ...

Yûko, avec un petit sourire : ... il n'a pas fait tout un barratin sur Himawari aujourd'hui ... il commence à ouvrir les yeux ...

Dans la cuisine ...

Watanuki : _Encore ... toujours cette même rengaine ... j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il ... qu'il tient à moi plus que je ne peux l'imaginer ... je ne pense pas que ... mais pourtant ... j'ai bien cru qu'il allait ... qu'il allait ..._

Il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres ...

Watanuki : _... je crois que ..._

Dôméki, déboulant : Les voilà, les bouteilles.

Watanuki, rouge : Ah ! Euh ... t'es là !

Dôméki : Bien sûr que je suis là. Tu m'serres un verre ?

Watanuki : Et puis quoi encore ?! T'as qu'à le faire toi-même !

Dôméki : Eh, c'est pas pour une fois !

Watanuki : D'accord ! Mais à partir de dorénavant, tu devras me payer 10 yens pour chaque verres que je te servirais ! Et tu sera oblier de dire "Oh merci, grand Watanuki, pour ton délicieux saké" !

Dôméki : Arrête de faire ton débile et serre-moi ce verre, tu veux ?

Watanuki : Ca va, ça va, je vais te le servir ton putain d'saké !

Il prit un petit verre et serre l'alcool.

Watanuki, lui passant le verre : Tiens !

Dôméki, cul sec : gloups ! 

Watanuki : Et il dit même pas merci !

Dôméki : Un autre.

Watanuki, lui servant un autre verre, rouge : J'AI PAS ENVIE QUE TU ME SAUTES DESSUS COMME L'AUTRE NUIT ALORS C'EST LE DER DES DERS !!!

Dôméki : OK d'ac !

Et il l'avala cul sec comme la dernière fois.

Dôméki : Encore.

Watanuki : **MAIS IL EST BOUCHE CE MEC !!! J'AI DIT QUE C'ETAIT FINI APRES !!!**

Dôméki : Ouais mais je suis quand même allé le chercher. Alors j'ai le droit à une compensation.

Watanuki : Deux verres ça suffit amplement ! C'est pas du p'tit lait !

Dôméki : Je suis grand, j'ai le droit de décider si j'ai envie de me bourrer la gueule ou pas.

Watanuki : Et c'est qui qui va te traîner au lit après !?! Pense un peu à moi quand même !!! Espèce d'antipathique !!!

Dôméki, lui arrachant la bouteille des mains : Passe la bouteille.

Et il se mit à boire au goulot ...

Watanuki, exténué : Noooooooooooooooooooooon ... TTT.TTT

Dôméki, rendant le saké : Tiens.

Watanuki : Mais...mais mais...y en a plu...

Dôméki : J'y peux rien, c'est descendu tout seul.

Watanuki : Espèce de gros salaud ! Tu vas me le payeeeeeer !!!

Dôméki : C'est ça, ouais ... et si tu faisais le repas, c'est pas l'heure ?

Watanuki : Euh ... ah oui, c'est vrai !

Dôméki : Mais quel con ...

Watanuki : **Oh ça va !**

Et la soirée passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur ... avec une Yûko bourrée. Les deux autres avaient dû s'occuper d'elle avant d'aller au lit.

Watanuki, dans sa chambre avec Dôméki, allongé dans son lit : Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter tout ce saké ...

Dôméki, allongé dans le sien : Bah, l'habitude.

Watanuki, n'y croyant pas : Ouais mais c'est pas humain ...

Dôméki : T'as pas l'habitude, c'est tout.

Watanuki : J'suis pas un alcoolo, moi !

Dôméki : Ta gueule.

Watanuki : Va falloir que tu fasses gaffe la prochiane fois ... à chaque fois ça me rappelle...

Dôméki : ROOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!

Watanuki : **PUTAIN MAIS C'EST QU'IL RONFLE FORT CE GROS CON !!!**

Dôméki : ... zzzzzzz ...

Watanuki : _... il faudrait peut-être que je dorme moi aussi ..._

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormi aussi vite que son voisin ...

µµµµµµ

Quelques jours passèrent, et on était le Jeudi.

Watanuki, sur le chemin de l'école : Dans deux jours, dans deux jours, ...

Dôméki : Je sais ! Y a le concert d'Himawari.

Watanuki : Ca ne te réjouit pas, toi ?

Dôméki : Si, sauf que moi je ne fais pas l'abruti.

Watanuki : C'est pas possible !!! T'as jamais été accro à une fille, toi !!!

Dôméki : Ben non. _Puisque je suis accro à toi depuis mon entrée au collège._

Watanuki : Et quand je pense que toutes ces filles te courent après ... je les plains !

Dôméki : J'm'en fous.

Watanuki : T'es vraiment antipathique, comme mec !

Dôméki, se bouchant les oreilles : ...

Watanuki : On y est ! Enfin, je vais pouvoir voir ma petite Himawari chérie !

Dôméki : soupire Et dire que je dois supporter ça tous les matins ...

Watanuki : Tais-toi !!!

Ils entrèrent au lycée. C'est une nouvelle journée qui commence ...

**Tsuzuku**

Je suis désolée !!! Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts en ce moment ! C'est que j'arrive à la fin et que je garde tout pour ! Et puis j'ai un projet personnel en cours ... je vous promets que les trois derniers chapitres seront plus longs ! T.T


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou ! C'est encore et toujours Tohru !

Comment ça va sur l'ordi ? Moi sur le mien, c'est la forme !

Voilà donc le début de la fin !

Watanuki : Quoi ?! Déjà !?!

Tohru : Ben oui, je voulais pas faire un truc super long non plus ...

Dôméki : C'est déjà bien comme ça.

Watanuki : Oui mais bon, ça m'étonne qu'on en soit déjà là ...

Dôméki : Pas moi.

Tohru : Il a raison, je suis si prévisible !

Watanuki : Et alors ?

Tohru : C'est vrai qu'à la base j'avais prévu une quinzaine de chapitres mais je vais finalement faire aussi court que mes fics de Gundam ...

Watanuki : ...

Tohru : Allez ! En piste tout le monde ! Bisous à tout le mooooonde !!! À tous mes fans et à toutes mes copines !!! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6**

Vivre pour manger, manger pour vivre. Telle est la loi impitoyable de la nature.

Watanuki : Bon, tu commences sérieusement, Tohru ?!

Enfin ... tout ça pour en venir au fait qu'il était midi et Watanuki mangeait dans le parc du quartier avec Dôméki et Himawari. Alors que Dôméki mangeait avec sérieux ( avec ses "crounch" habituels ), les cerisiers en fleurs rendaient le jeune Watanuki à fleur de peau ...

Watanuki, chantant ( faux, naturellement ) : Sakura, sakura, noyam...

Et Dôméki se bouche les oreilles ...

Watanuki, à la fois en colère contre Dôméki et déçu de son attitude : C'est ça, bouche-toi les oreilles !!! De toute façon c'est pour Himawari que je chante !

Himawari : Il voulait me chanter la chanson des fleurs de cerisiers ! ( Chanson qui existe et dont je donnerais la traduction à la fin de ce chapitre ... )

Dôméki : Justement, t'as qu'à t'appliquer.

Watanuki : Ben t'as qu'à le faire, toi !!!

Il toussa un peu pour adoucir sa voix ...

Dôméki, chantant : Sakura, sakura, noyama mo sato mo, miwatasu kagiri, kasumi ka kumo ka.

Et il chantait merveilleusement bien.

Dôméki : Asashi ni niou, sakura, sakura, hanazakari.

Watanuki, abasourdi : ...

Himawari : Tu chantes vraiment très bien, Dôméki !

Watanuki, avec jalousie mais un peu rouge quand même : Tu parles, il s'est entraîné ...

Dôméki : N'importe quoi ce mec ...

Watanuki : Tu peux toujours parler, l'antipathique !!!

Il se remit à manger, sous les yeux de rond d'Himawari qui était choquée par son agressivité envers Dôméki.

Watanuki : _Je croyais qu'il aimait m'entendre chanter ... quel connard !_

Dôméki mangeait tranquillement.

Watanuki, essayant de chanter bien : Aaaah ... aaaah ...

Dôméki : Arrête, t'y arriveras pas.

Watanuki : Si un gros naze comme toi peux y arriver, alors moi aussi !!!

Dôméki : Si tu le dis ...

Himawari : Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras avec de l'entraînement !

Watanuki : _... de ... l'entraînement ... TTTT.TTTT_

Dôméki : crounch crounch crounch 

Watanuki : Rhaaaa !!! Tu m'énerves avec tes bruits de mastication !!!

Dôméki : Ben quoi ?

Sur le chemin de chez Yûko le soir, Watanuki pestait toutes les deux minutes ( comme d'hab', quoi ? ), et Dôméki, à côté, lui disait de se calmer parce que ça lui faisait des rides.

Watanuki : ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE !?! DIS QUE JE SUIS VIEUX AUSSI !!!

Et vous vous imaginez que Dôméki s'était bouché les oreilles à ce moment là ...

Ils arrivèrent à une intersection.

Dôméki : Je vais m'entraîner pour Samedi.

Watanuki : Ouais, si tu veux.

Dôméki : Tu veux m'accompagner ?

Watanuki : Tu préfères pas être seul ? Je risque de te déconcentrer.

Dôméki : Non. Ca me ferait plaisir que tu sois là.

Watanuki, mal à l'aise : _Ca lui ferait ... plaisir ?..._

Dôméki avait l'air d'y tenir.

Watanuki, un peu rouge : ... pourquoi pas ?

Watanuki suivit Dôméki sur le chemin du terrain de tir. Il était tout près de lui, et, son coeur battant, il regardait le sol.

Watanuki : _... merde ... pourquoi je réagis comme ça ?!... d'habitude c'est quand je suis avec Himawari que je suis comme ça ! Allez, pense à Himawari, pense à Himawari, pense à Himawari, pense à Himawari !!!_

Il leva les yeux vers Dôméki ... son coeur s'accélèra encore plus, de plus en plus ...

Dôméki : Ca va ? T'es écarlate.

Watanuki : Moi ?! Nooooon !!! Pas du tout !!!

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : _... c'est qu'à chaque fois que je le regarde ... je pense à dimanche ... où Dôméki a été très ... proche de moi ... C'est super gênant !!! Il a pas pensé que ça me perturberait, son attitude !!!_

Ils arrivèrent au terrain. Il était grand et impressionnant ... Watanuki ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Il était assez étonné ...

Dôméki : Alors ?

Watanuki : Ben ... c'est ... grand.

Dôméki, qui attendait une réponse plus du genre "Wouaaah ! C'est immense ! Tu en as de la chance !" : Ouais. C'est grand. Mais à part "C'est grand" ?

Watanuki : ... ben ... euh ... c'est vert ... et ... grand ... voilà.

Dôméki : ...

Il partit s'installer pour tirer une flèche.

Dôméki : Va t'installer.

Watanuki : Euh ... ouais, j'y vais !

Il se mit dans les gradins pour le voir s'entraîner. Dôméki s'était mit au milieu du terrain, il prit une flèche. Il tendit son arc, droit et fier, plaça la flèche sur le fil, il visa, ...

Watanuki : _... il a l'air ... sûr de lui ..._

... et la lança, à une telle vitesse ... elle se planta violemment dans le centre même d'une cible.

Watanuki, se levant, impressionné : Wouah !!! Comment t'as fait ça !?!

Dôméki : Avec de l'entraînement.

Watanuki, venant le voir : Ca j'm'en doute mais putain ! T'es balèze ! T'as forcément un truc !

Dôméki : J'aime ça. Tout simplement. Et j'ai envie d'aller au bout. Alors je m'en donne les moyens, et je bosse comme je peux pour avoir mon titre. Depuis le temps que je le vise, je ne vais pas me laisser dépasser par mes adversaires.

Watanuki : Ce serait bien que tu l'aie ! Parce que franchement, ça me dégoûterait que tu perdes !

Dôméki : ...

Dôméki était heureux. Une satisfaction qu'il cachait, bien sûr ... Il partit chercher sa flèche.

Watanuki : Dôméki ...

Dôméki : Quoi ?

Watanuki : Je viendrai te soutenir pour le tournoi. J'espère sincèrement que tu vas gagner.

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki, vraiment très heureux, reprenant sa flèche : C'est sympa.

Dôméki continua à s'entraîner, sous le regard ahuri de Watanuki ...

... et le soir, ils rentrèrent ...

Watanuki : Je suis motivé pour le repas !

Yûko : C'est pas tous les jours ! Ca fait plaisir ! Alors tu vas nous faire un repas français ! Allez hop !

Watanuki : KOAAAAAAA !?! J'ai pas dit que je voulais faire de la cuisine française, j'ai dit que j'étais motivé pour préparer le repas !!!

Yûko : Ca revient au même ...

Mokona : C'est vrai !

Dôméki : C'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Watanuki : 'Tain mais vous faites chier !

Dôméki : T'as une gastro-antérithe ?

Watanuki, écarlate : Mais...que...

Dôméki : T'as vu ta tronche ? On dirait que tu vas exploser.

Watanuki : M...MAIS J'T'EMMERDE !!! ESPÈCE DE GROS SALAUD !!!

Dôméki : Bon, j'te propose de faire un oyaki-don, j'ai pas envie d'un truc compliqué.

Watanuki : Ben ... euh ... pourquoi pas ?

Yûko : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!! MON REPAS À LA FRANCAISE !!!

Watanuki, partant dans la cuisine : Commande chez le traiteur la prochaine fois !

Mokona : Méchant !

Et il partit faire l'oyaki-don. Il le fit avec un côté serein.

Watanuki : _Ca m'a fait du bien de regarder Dôméki s'entraîner. J'ai aimé. Il a beaucoup d'aisance avec son arc. En y repensant, ne le l'avait jamais vu utiliser son arc que pour me protéger. Mais je ne l'avais jamais vraiment observé. On sent sa passion pour le tir à l'arc. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a marqué. Je serai content de le voir au tournoi. En plus, ça lui fait plaisir ..._

Les effluves du plat mijoté attirèrent un gourmand amateur de kimonos ...

Dôméki : C'est bientôt cuit, non ?

Watanuki : Bientôt.

Dôméki : T'as l'air pensif.

Watanuki, un peu rouge : Je pense à Himawari !

Dôméki : Au concert de demain ?

Watanuki  Vouiiiiii ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va jouer merveilleusement bien ! Elle a des doigts de fées !

Dôméki : Des doigts de fées qui ne savent même pas faire réchauffer un bentô.

Watanuki : Oh, ça va !

Dôméki : Toi tu sais le faire. Et très bien.

Watanuki : Mais toi tu sais pas le faire !

Dôméki : Si. Et je sais même préparer un gâteau au chocolat.

Watanuki : Hein ?! Mais je croyais que tu ne savais pas faire autre chose que de l'omelette trop cuite !

Dôméki : En plat ouais. Mais en dessert, je sais faire un gâteau au chocolat. Et très bien même.

Watanuki : Eh ! J'ai bien envie de le goûter ton gâteau !

Dôméki : Un de ces 4.

Watanuki : J'espère bien ! C'est un défi que je te lance !

Dôméki : Imbécile.

Watanuki : Toute façon, j'te crois pas capable de faire un gâteau ! Tu bluffes !

Dôméki : Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Watanuki : Si t'es pas capable de faire une omelette, ça m'étonnerait que tu saches faire autre chose ! Crétin !

Dôméki, partant : Si tu le dis ...

Watanuki : ...

Et la soirée passa, avec une Yûko qui boude et un Dôméki qui mange sans discuter ...

µµµµµµ

Le lendemain midi, après manger ...

Watanuki, sautiquant autour de la table de la salle à manger : Le concert d'Himawari dans une heureuh ! C'est trop génial c'est trop génial !

Dôméki : Mais quel abruti ...

Watanuki : Mais j'ai le droit d'être heureux, quoi !

Dôméki : Ouais. Mais tu casses les oreilles à tout le monde plus qu'autre chose, là.

Watanuki : ON A RIEN DROIT DE FAIRE DANS CETTE MAISON !!!

Vous imaginez que Dôméki se bouchait les oreilles.

Dôméki : Si tu continues tu vas renverser un verre de saké sur son magnifique costume.

Watanuki, s'arrêtant net : GYAAAH !!! Oui, c'est vrai !

Yûko : Et puis j'ai pas envie que tu salisses mon beau tapis ...

Watanuki : Oh toi, tais-toi !!! Tu devrais même pas boire de saké !

Yûko : Et toi, je te déconseillerais d'aller au concert d'Himawari.

Watanuki : Hein !?! Pourquoi ?!

Yûko : Je pense que tu devrais plutôt regarder "Dans les abîmes du coeur" avec Dôméki, Mokona et moi ...

Dôméki : J'ai envie de voir ce film.

Watanuki : Ben t'as qu'à rester le regarder, moi j'y vais !

Dôméki : J'ai programmé. Pas question que t'ailles au parc sans moi.

Watanuki : OUIIIIIIIN !!! JE PEUX PAS ÊTRE ENFIN SEUL AVEC HIMAWARI !?!

Dôméki et Yûko : Ta gueule !

Mokona : Watanuki doit se taire !

Watanuki : ... je suis martyrisé ...

Yûko : Et encore ... je ne t'ai pas tout fait subir ...

Watanuki, bleu, et Dôméki, attendant la suite : ...

Yûko : Mets-toi une plume dans le derrière et fais la danse des canards ! Allez !

Watanuki : NON !!! PAS QUESTION !!!

Yûko : Et à poil !

Watanuki : GYAAAAAAH !!!

Dôméki : Ca va, foutez-lui la paix. Il est heureux, vous n'allez pas gâcher son moment de bonheur.

Watanuki, agréablement surpris par la réaction de Dôméki : ...

Dôméki : Tout le monde a le droit à son petit moment de bonheur.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki, fixant Watanuki : Moi aussi j'en ai besoin d'un petit moment de bonheur.

Watanuki, perplexe : Tu fais peur, là !

Yûko : Bon, ça va peut-être l'heure que vous y alliez. Si vous y tenez ...

Watanuki, les yeux pleins d'étoiles : Bien sûr que j'y tiens !

Mokona : ...

Yûko : Bien. Si tu le souhaites.

Watanuki : ...

Yûko : Tu es en retard !

Watanuki, catastrophé : GYAH !!! Faut que j'y aille !!! Dôméki, faut y aller !

Dôméki : Je suis déjà parti.

Watanuki : J'espère bien !

Yûko les regarda partir. Mais elle n'était pas confiante.

Yûko : C'était ton destin de la rencontrer ... cette chose ...

Dôméki et Watanuki, eux, étaient sur le chemin ...

Watanuki : T'étais pas obligé de venir ! J'aurais préféré que tu ne viennes pas, d'ailleurs !

Dôméki : Je ne veux pas te laisser aller là-bas seul.

Watanuki : Parce qu'Himawari est dans le coin ?! T'as pas envie que je sorte avec elle, hein ?!

Dôméki : Non, je ne te le conseille pas.

Watanuki : T'es jaloux, c'est ça !?! Avoue, elle t'a tapé dans l'oeil à toi aussi !!!

Dôméki : Elle ne me fait rien. En fait, je pense que Yûko a raison. Elle n'est pas ta déesse du bonheur.

Watanuki : Arrêtez avec ça !!! "Déesse du bonheur", "déesse du bonheur", "déesse du bonheur", ... À quoi ça rime, tout ça !?!

Dôméki : C'est pas Himawari en elle-même qui te portera préjudice, mais son environnement. Ce qui l'entoure.

Watanuki : Comment ça ?

Dôméki : Sa mère.

Watanuki : RHAAAAA !!! Tu vas pas remettre ça !!!

Dôméki : Je te dis seulement de te méfier !

Watanuki : Mais je vois pas ce qu'elle a de bizarre ! Tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Ca te rend complètement parano !

Dôméki : Je ne suis pas parano ! Je suis méfiant ! Et je te dis de m'écouter, d'accord ?!

Watanuki : Je m'en doutais que je ne t'aurais pas dû te laisser venir ! J'aurais dû t'enfermer à la maison !

Dôméki : J'ai pas le droit de te prévenir d'être prudent ?!

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me tue à te convaincre. Entêté comme t'es, je suis sûr que je parle encore pour rien.

Dôméki continua le chemin, sans rien dire.

Watanuki : ... Il faut arrêter d'être pessimiste comme ça ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre Himawari, je ne comprends pas ...

Watanuki le suivit, en silence ...

Watanuki : Pourquoi Himawari te fait rien ?

Dôméki : Parce que.

Watanuki : Non mais c'est vrai, t'as toujours plein de chocolats à la Saint Valentin et tu t'intéresses même pas aux filles qui te les donne ! T'es sûr qu'aucune fille ne te fait rien ?

Dôméki : Ca te concerne ?

Watanuki : J'vois pas où est le problème à me répondre !!!

Dôméki : Arrête d'hurler comme un hystérique !

Watanuki : Mais t'as quand même bien été amoureux dans ta vie ?!

Dôméki : Bien sûr que oui, imbécile !

Watanuki : Ah ! Et c'était qui ?

Dôméki : Pas envie d'te l'dire.

Watanuki : Mais ! Y a que nous deux ! Tu peux me le dire !

Dôméki : Quelqu'un. Et c'est toujours d'actualité. Ca te va ?

Watanuki : Alleeeeez ! Dis ! S'il te plaît ! Dis-moi au moins si je la connais !

Dôméki : Tu connais très bien cette personne. Mais je te dirai pas qui c'est.

Watanuki : Maiiiiis euh ! C'est pas Himawari ?

Dôméki : Non. Absolument pas. J'te l'ai dit qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas.

Watanuki : ... alors ... c'est ...

Ses cheveux se hérissèrent.

Watanuki : NON !!! C'EST PAS VRAI !!! **YÛKO !!!**

Dôméki : Tu m'vois avec cette vieille peau ?!

Watanuki, dont la situation embouche vraiment un coin : C'est pas elle ?!... mais alors c'est qui ?...

Dôméki : Devine.

Watanuki : Mais tu peux me le dire, quand même !!!

Dôméki : J'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Et particulièrement pas à un abruti comme toi !

Watanuki : C'EST QUI QUE TU TRAITES D'ABRUTI !!! GROS CON, VA !!!

Plus tard, ils arrivèrent au parc ... il était bondé de monde, notamment d'amoureux sur les bancs, ce qui faisait rêver Watanuki ...

Watanuki, regardant un couple en train de s'embrasser passionnément : _... aaaah ... Dômé... ARGH !!! MAIS À QUOI JE PENSE !?! Pense à Himawari-chan !!! Pense à Himawari-chan, pense à Himawari-chan, pense à Himawari-chan, pense à Himawari-chan, pense à Himawari-chan, pense à Himawari-chan, pense à Himawari-chan, ... aaaaaaah ... Himawari-chan ... _ tête de gros niais 

Dôméki : Bon, on va voir au piano là-bas ? Je crois qu'Himawari est déjà installée d'ailleurs ...

Watanuki, la voyant au loin, passé en mode kart : HIMAWARI-CHAAAAAAN !!!

Dôméki lui fit vite fait un croche pied, ce qui le fit faire un vol plané jusqu'à un arbre ...

Et PAF !!! Le Watanuki !

Dôméki : Ta tête a fait un joli son au contact de l'arbre.

Watanuki, se frottant la tête en se relevant : CA VA PAS LA TÊTE !?!

Dôméki : Tu peux pas m'attendre un peu ?

Watanuki : Mais euuuuh Dôméki !

Dôméki : Sois patient, tu veux ? Tu la verras tout à l'heure.

Watanuki : ... voui ... T.T

Ils partirent en marchant vers le piano, qui était au centre du parc. Au près, il y avait plus de monde, mais les deux jeunes hommes réussirent à prendre une place à l'avant ... Himawari se préparait à commencer. Elle avait vraiment tendue ... et soucieuse. Ce qui marqua Dôméki ...

Watanuki : La pauvre ... elle a l'air vraiment stressée ... c'est là que j'interviendrai ! Pour la détendre après le concert !

Dôméki : _... je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça ... c'est bizarre ..._

Il regarda autour de lui ...

Dôméki : _... sa mère ... je ne la vois nulle part ... on dirait qu'elle va se mettre à pleurer ... mais ... je ne pense pas que ça ait à voir avec l'absence de sa mère ... on dirait plutôt ... qu'elle a peur ..._

Il regardait Watanuki, qui visiblement se réjouissait du spectacle qui allait commencer.

Dôméki : _... je n'aime pas ça ..._

Himawari ouvrit les yeux. Elle reprit son sourire habituel pour l'envoyer aux deux amis.

Watanuki : _Waaaah !!! Je suis ébloui !!!_

Dôméki : _... ce sourire ... il est faux ... c'est pour cacher ses troubles émotionnels ..._

Elle prépara ses mains ...

... et commença à jouer ...

... un morceau doux ...

... et mélodieux ...

Watanuki était bercé par cette douce musique. Vraiment bercé.

Dôméki :

... un peu trop bercé au goût de Dôméki ...

Watanuki : ... que c'est beau ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki avait les paupières lourdes ...

Dôméki  ... hé ...

Watanuki : ... cette ... musique ...

Dôméki paniqua.

Et Himawari continuait.

Une expression de tristesse et de dégoût se lisait sur son visage ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki ferma les yeux ...

... et tomba sur le côté, complètement inerte ...

Dôméki : Hé !

Il tendit les bras pour le rattrapper. Watanuki était froid et pâle. Il était aussi paralysé.

Dôméki avait la respiration saccadée. Il hésitait à trembler.

Mais Watanuki ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Très lentement, avec difficulté.

Watanuki, le fixant avec un sourire : ...

Dôméki, pétrifié : ... Watanuki ...

Watanuki : ... elle joue bien ... tu ne trouves pas ?...

Dôméki s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Watanuki était bizarre. Euphorique.

Malgré son état critique.

Et pourquoi personne ne les voyait ? C'est comme s'ils n'existaient pas, que rien ne s'était passé ...

Dôméki : ...

Tout se fit noir autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus rien. Le chaos.

Dôméki : ...que...

Une luciole s'approcha de Watanuki ... une luciole blanche, projettant une lumière ébouissante ...

... le jeune homme agrandissait ses yeux ...

... il était comme ...

... en adoration ...

Watanuki, voulant la toucher de ses doigts faibles : ...oh...une...lumière...

Dôméki, crispé : !!!

**Tsuzuku**

Tohru : JE SAIS !!! JE SUIS MECHANTE !!! OUIIIIIIIIN !!! Mais bon, faut bien qu'il se passe des trucs dans cette fic ! XD Envoyez des reviews ! Vous l'aurez bientôt la suite ! Seulement, il va falloir patienter ! **XD** Et comme promis, la traduction de la chanson du début :

**Sakura** ( fleurs de cerisiers )

**Sakura, sakura,** ( fleurs de cerisiers, fleurs de cerisiers, )

**Noyama mo sato mo **( dans la campagne ou dans ma ville )

**Miwatasu kagiri** ( je contemple une scène sans fin )

**Kasumi ka kumo ka **( pareille à la brume ou à des nuages )

**Asashi ni niou **( vous embaumez dans le soleil du matin )

**Sakura, sakura, **( Fleurs de cerisiers, fleurs de cerisiers, )

**Hanazakari** ( en plein épanouissement )

Voilà ! Ca vous plait ? grand sourire angélique 


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou, c'est Tohru !

Alors, vous voulez la suite ?

VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE ME TAISE !?! MAIS C'EST ODIEUX !!! 

C'est pour avoir la suite plus vite, c'est ça ?

Bon, ben je vous laisse alors ! 

Gros bisous à toutes mes fans et toutes mes copines !

Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !!!

**Chapitre 7**

Watanuki approchait sa main de plus en plus de la lumière, mais elle passa entre ses doigts ... il ne bougeait toujours pas ... alors que cette lumière virevoltait de plus en plus vite vers sa bouche entrouverte ...

Dôméki : !!!

Dôméki plaqua la bouche de Watanuki contre le haut de son kimono, pour bloquer le passage à la luciole. Elle s'arrêta nette. L'exorciste la fixa longuement, avec haine, mais surtout avec panique. Elle tourna autour d'eux, très lentement, mais elle convoitait toujours Watanuki.

Watanuki, faiblement : ... huuum ...

Dôméki le pressait fortement en son sein pour le protéger. Il défait la luciole du regard. Celle-ci s'arrêta. Elle s'approcha du visage de Dôméki, tout comme elle le fit précédemment avec Watanuki ... Il planta sa tête dans l'épaule de l'inconscient. La lumière, lentement, passe dans le creux de son cou, longe la gorge ... glissa vers ses lèvres ... Dôméki serra les dents de toutes ses forces ...

Watanuki, qui tournait légèrement sa tête sur le côté : ... Dôméki ...

La luciole s'agrandit un peu ; quelques rayons, tels des bras, les séparent l'un de l'autre. Dôméki s'agrippait le plus qu'il pouvait aux vêtements de Watanuki, mais il n'y arrivait pas ...

Watanuki : Dômé...

Watanuki fût projetté au loin, tombant violemment au sol. Il s'évanouit ...

Dôméki : WATANUKI !!!

Les bras de la luciole le retenaient d'aller secourir le blessé. Il avait beau se débattre, il ne pouvait rien faire.  
Rien.

Le chaos devint une grande antre, noire et humide, lugubre ...

Les bras devenaient peu à peu des vrais bras, et la luciole se transforma au fur et à mesure ...

... en la mère d'Himawari.

Ou plutôt l'Ankou.

Dôméki : ...vous...

Ankou : Shizuka Dôméki ... comme on se retrouve ...

Dôméki, fronçant les sourcils : ...

Cette froideur ... cette voix glaciale ...

... il les connait ...

Ankou : Te souviens-tu de tes parents ?... moi, très bien ...

Dôméki, blanc : ...

**FLASH BACK**

Nous étions onze ans plus tôt. Dôméki avait donc six ans. Il faisait ses devoirs tranquillement dans l'entrée, sur la table basse. Sa mère, une femme fine, élancée et souriante, vint le voir, un air tendre sur son visage. Elle posa une douce main sur son épaule.

Mère de Dôméki : Tu y arrives ?

Dôméki, souriant : Oui, maman.

Mère : Je suis vraiment fière de toi !

Dôméki : grande satisfaction 

Mère : Et à l'école ? Tu ne t'es pas senti seul ?

Dôméki : ... ben ...

Mère : Il faut que tu sois moins timide. Les autres ne vont pas te manger !

Dôméki : ...

Elle l'embrassa sur le front.

Mère : Ton père va bientôt rentrer ! Tu lui montreras tes jolies notes, d'accord ?

Dôméki : D'accord.

Mère : grand sourire 

Elle partit dans la cuisine. Les effluves du repas se glissaient dans l'entrée et creusèrent l'estomac du petit Dôméki.

Dôméki : _Je vais enfin voir Papa ! Il est presque jamais là !_

Plus tard, le soir ...

Père de Dôméki : Shizuka !

Dôméki, très heureux : Papa !

Il vint voir son père. C'était un grand homme bien brun, aux larges épaules avec beaucoup de classe, portant des lunettes rectangulaires. Il frotta les cheveux de son fils et ils partirent tous les deux voir la mère dans la cuisine.

Mère : Keitarô !

Père : Madoka, ma belle !

Ils se prirent dans leurs bras. Dôméki était très heureux. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il était le plus heureux ...

Ils passèrent une soirée agréable, chaleureuse, pleine de gaité, autour d'un bon repas simple mais délicieux.

Mais le soir tard arriva vite, et Dôméki avait encore des devoirs à faire ...

Père : Tu seras sage ! Ne fais pas de bruit ! Si quoique ce soit arrive, viens nous réveiller !

Dôméki : Oui.

Mère : Dors bien, mon ange ! Et travaille bien !

Père : Bonne nuit !

Dôméki : Bonne nuit ...

Les deux parents, main dans la main, partirent dans leur chambre ...

Dôméki était seul, devant son cahier.

La pluie tombait à flots.

Dôméki n'entendait qu'elle. Elle la berçait ... Mais il fallait qu'il continue ses maths ( et oui, encore et toujours ces saletés de maths qui nous pourrissent la vie et prennent tout notre temps et... euh ...excusez-moi ... ).

Il s'y pencha, concentré ...

Quand on frappa à la porte.

Dôméki : !...

Il ne savait pas quoi faire : ouvrir ou laisser la personne dehors ?

On frappa encore. Il était inquiet.

Pour la personne.

Il hésita encore un peu ... puis se leva.

Il partit ouvrir la porte.

Doucement.

Timidement. Il passa juste un oeil.

C'était une jeune fille blonde, une lycéenne. Elle avait un visage angélique, mais son visage était d'une grande tristesse. Elle était trempée jusqu'au os.

Dôméki : ... mademoiselle ?... vous avez froid ?...

Jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux : ... je ne sais plus où aller ...

Les parents de Dôméki se précipitèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

Mère : Shizuka !

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

Dôméki : Maman ...

Père : Qui êtes-vous ?

Jeune fille : ... j'ai ... froid ... et ... je n'ai nulle part ... où aller ...

Père : Entrez vite, mademoiselle ! Ne restez pas sous la pluie !

Jeune fille : ...

Elle fit un pas dans l'entrée. Le père la regarda longuement. Elle leva la tête, le fixa droit dans les yeux ...

Ceux du père s'agrandirent ...

Elle ouvrit la bouche ...

Une fumée blanche s'échappa de celle de l'homme. Qui pâlissait ... se ridait ...

Mère, ne le voyant que de dos : ... Keitarô ?...

Père : ...

Il tomba à terre. Raide. Mort.

Dôméki, tremblant : ...

Mère, se jetant sur son mari : NAAAAAAAN !!! QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT !?! MAIS QU'AVEZ-VOUS...

La jeune fille fit de même avec la mère. Son visage horrifié devient terne et creux, crispé ... elle finit par tomber elle aussi.

La lycéenne ne réagissait pas.

Si ce n'est qu'afficher un petit sourire sur son visage, dont les traits s'était affinés depuis son arrivée ...

Dôméki, terrifié, se mit à quatre pattes, et secoua les deux morts, paralysé ...

Dôméki, les larmes aux yeux : ... maman ... papa ... réveillez-vous ... pourquoi vous ne faites rien ?...

Il laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues ...

L'Ankou se pencha, prit le visage du petit garçon, l'observa longuement ... à la fois avec pitié et gourmandise ...

Dôméki : ...

Elle sourit de plus belle, se releva ...

Ankou : Je ne te tuerai pas. Les enfants ne me sont d'aucune utilité ... ils sont immatures ...

Elle se retourna, et reprit le chemin, sous la pluie, sans faire de bruits, aussi brèvement qu'elle est arrivée ...

... il y a quelques minutes, ils étaient heureux, ils vivaient sans se soucier de rien ...

... et d'un coup un seul ...

... Dôméki n'avait plus de parents ...

... et il se sentait seul ...

... vraiment seul ...

... et il s'en voulait d'avoir ouvert à cette créature ...

... et il s'en voudra encore ...

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Dôméki : ...

Ankou : ... j'ai attendu ce moment ... où tu serais devenu mature ...

Dôméki, se débattant : ... LÂCHEZ-MOI !!! ESPECE DE...

Ankou : ... arrête de te débattre ... tu ne pourras rien contre moi ...

Elle respira ses cheveux ...

Ankou : ... que j'aime cette odeur ... celle d'un petit garçon effrayé ... sans défenses ...

Dôméki ouvrit sa main, et ferma les yeux ...

Dôméki : ... ne t'inquiète pas, Watanuki ... je ferais en sorte que tu sois sain et sauf ...

Son arc apparait dans sa main ...

Dôméki : ... je te le promets ...

Ankou : Qu'espères-tu ? Jamais tu ne pourras sauver ton protégé ... ton bien-aimé ...

D'une main, elle passa ses doigts sur les lèvres du lycéen, qui tremblait de stupeur ...

Dôméki : ... ne me ... touchez pas ...

Elle retira sa main, et la tendit vers Watanuki ... elle fit flotter son corps inerte vers eux, lâcha Dôméki, et récupéra l'inconscient dans ses bras ... elle lui caressait le visage, d'une manière qui pétrifiait Dôméki ... qui le rendait malade ...

Dôméki : ...

Ankou : ... c'est vrai qu'il est beau ... attendrissant ...

Elle colla son visage à celui du jeune homme à lunettes ...

Ankou : ... appêtissant ...

Dôméki, brandissant son arc : ... touche à un seul de ses cheveux ... et je te tue, saloperie ...

Ankou : Comment veux-tu me tuer ?... je suis immortelle ...

Dôméki : ... peut-être ... mais pas invaincible ...

Ankou : léger rire Tu es bien triste, Shizuka Dôméki ...

Dôméki : ...

Elle commenca à caresser la joue de Watanuki ... elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche ...

... Dôméki trembla ...

Il tira la corde son arc dans la direction de l'Ankou. Il est paniqué ... il ne sait pas s'il pourra la sauver à temps ... il prie pour y parvenir ...

... un filet blanc commenca à sortir de la bouche de Watanuki ...

... il se tétanisa ...

... trop tard ...  
... il allait ...

SPLASH !!!

... un couteau ...

... avait transpercé le ventre de l'Ankou ...

Ankou, lâchant Watanuki : ... argh ...

Elle tomba à genoux par terre, suffoquant ...

Watanuki, lui, était allongé par terre, toujours inerte ...

Ankou : ... que ...

Une voix d'adolescente : ... ne touche ... ni à Watanuki ... ni à Dôméki ...

Dôméki vit l'adolescente, celle qui avait planté le couteau dans le dos et le ventre de l'esprit ...

... c'était Himawari.

Himawari, tremblant, pleurant, son front suant ...

Himawari : ... si tu ne veux pas mourir !

Ankou : ...

L'Ankou regarde le sol, avec un rictus ...

Ankou : ... comment ... as-tu pu ...

Elle serra les poings, puis partit en fumée, lentement ...

Le décor redevint normal.

C'était le soir, au coucher. Il n'y avait personne.

Juste le piano, et les trois amis.

Himawari était dans un état critique.

Elle lâcha son arme ...

... et tomba à genoux par terre.

Dôméki vint la rejoindre, inquiet.

Dôméki : QU'EST-CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE !?! COMMENT ES-TU ENTREE DANS SON ILLUSION !?!

Himawari : ... j'ai ... j'ai cherché tous les moyens de me débarrasser d'elle ... pour qu'elle arrête de se coller à moi comme un parasite ... elle a prit l'apparence de ma mère ... qu'elle a tué ... il y a maintenant deux ans ...

Elle pleura de plus belle.

Himawari : ... deux ans que je supporte ça !!!... sans rien pouvoir dire !!!... et je cherchais par tous les moyens à m'en débarrasser ... alors ... dès que ... que je trouvais quelque chose qui parlait des sciences de l'occulte et ces choses là, je ... je m'y intéressait de près ... j'espèrerais trouver la solution, au plus vite !... je savais qu'elle était immortelle ... seulement hier ... j'ai appris que je pouvais la blesser et l'éloigner de nous ... que dans les illusions qu'elle créait ... et elle avait prévu de vous tuer aujourd'hui ... je devais jouer un morceau ... qui servirait de passage entre le monde réel et l'illusion ... elle avait prévu de vous tuer un par un mais ... tu es entré avec Watanuki ... et ... j'ai décidé d'intervenir ! À ce moment-là ! Au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins ! Pour lui régler son compte !!!

Dôméki : ...

Himawari : ... je suis désolée !!!...

Dôméki : Non. C'est à toi que nous devons la vie, en fin de compte. Sans toi ...

Il regarde Watanuki.

Himawari : ... je sais ...

Dôméki : ... je n'aurais rien pû faire pour lui ...

Himawari : Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Dôméki : ...

Himawari : ... je crois que ... tu devrais rentrer chez Yûko ... elle pourra sûrement faire quelque chose pour vous ...

Elle ferme les yeux.

Himawari : ... moi, je ne pourrai rien ...

Dôméki posa une main sur l'épaule d'Himawari.

Dôméki : Je crois que tu devrais venir avec nous ... je ne veux pas te laisser seule ici ...

Himawari : ... mais ...

Dôméki : Tu es fatiguée. Viens.

Himawari, fermant les yeux : ... oui ...

Il voulut l'aider à se relever, mais elle lui fit signe que ce n'était pas la peine, et se releva toute seule. Elle sourit, pour se montrer forte. Dôméki tourna ses yeux vers Watanuki, qui, toujours inconscient, gîsait au sol. Il s'accroupit, passa un bras sous ses genoux et une autre, avec précaution, derrière son dos. Il le prit dans ses bras avec douceur, et un brin de tendresse, qui n'avait pas échappé à Himawari. Cela la faisait sourire de plus belle.

Il lui adressait un regard rassuré, mais triste. Il colla le visage du jeune homme dans son cou et tourna ses yeux vers Himawari.

Dôméki : Tu me suis ?

Himawari : Je te suis !...

Ils s'en allèrent du parc, dans le soleil couchant ...

µµµµµµ

Chez Yûko ...

Mokona : Il est arrivé malheur à Watanuki !

Yûko : Oui ... en effet ...

Himawari regardait tout autour d'elle. Elle était émerveillée par la maison de Yûko, ça la rendait très heureuse, mais elle restait inquiète pour Watanuki.

Dôméki : Que faisons-nous ?

Yûko : Il a seulement besoin de repos. C'est il vrai qu'il a subi beaucoup de souffrance ... et qu'il a échappé aux griffes de la mort elle-même ... mais il n'est que fatigué. Il faut le laisser dormir un peu ...

Dôméki, rassuré : Si ce n'est que ça ...

Himawari : Je suis tellement heureuse !

Yûko, fixant Himawari : ...

Dôméki : J'emmène Watanuki dans notre chambre.

Yûko : Vas-y.

Dôméki partit, serrant contre lui Watanuki comme s'il était un enfant.

Himawari : Comment avez-vous su pour Watanuki ?...

Yûko, commençant à sourire : Je vois l'avenir des gens que je rencontre. Mais seulement quand je les rencontre.

Himawari : Ah oui ?

Yûko : Oui.

Himawari : C'est vraiment génial !

Yûko : Je pense que notre rencontre était ineluctable. Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi ...

Himawari : Vous ... pensez ?...

Yûko : Oui ...

Elle s'approche de l'adolescente.

Yûko : Tu n'as plus de famille, n'est-ce pas ?

Himawari : Oui ... ils sont morts quand je suis entrée au lycée ...

Yûko : Hum, je vois ... tu dois te sentir seule, parfois.

Himawari : Oui, surtout en compagnie de cette ... chose ...

Yûko : ...

Elle sourit.

Yûko : Tu sais, il y a de la place pour quatre ici.

Himawari : Hein ?!

Yûko : Watanuki est parfois fatigué, et je sens qu'il va bientôt ne plus avoir besoin de mes services ...

Elle prit un air de gamine.

Yûko : Et j'ai besoin d'une petite main pour les tâches ménagères !

Himawari, aussi enthousiaste qu'elle : Oh, c'est vrai ?!

Dans la chambre, Dôméki avait allongé Watanuki sur le lit. Il attendait patiemment qu'il se réveille ...

Dôméki : ...

Il partit voir dans le four. Il avait préparé quelque chose pour Watanuki ... Il vint aussi voir la télévision-magnétoscope dans la cuisine. Il la débrancha et l'amena dans sa chambre. Il y avait de quoi la brancher. Il la mit par terre, la brancha, et l'alluma. Il rembobina la cassette ...

Watanuki : ... huuuum ... Dôméki ...

Dôméki se retourna.

Dôméki : Eh !

Watanuki : ... j'ai un nom ...

Il se précipita vers lui et s'assit au bord du lit, à la droite du convalescent.

Dôméki : Tu vas bien ?

Watanuki : ... je suis un peu fatigué ... je me sens lourd ...

Dôméki : T'inquiète.

Il passa ses doigts entre ceux de la main gauche de Watanuki, qui était posée sur son ventre.

Dôméki : T'as juste besoin de te reposer. T'ira mieux après ...

Watanuki, ses yeux noyés dans les prunelles vertes de son ami : ...

Il fixa sa main, dont les doigts glissaient doucement sur le dos de la main de Dôméki. Il la retira, rougissant fortement et fermant ses yeux.

Watanuki : ... merci ...

Dôméki : De quoi ?

Watanuki, re-ouvrant les yeux : ... de m'avoir protégé ... tout à l'heure ...

Dôméki : C'est rien. Je n'allais pas te laisser ... te faire tuer par cette saloperie ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Tu veux dormir ?

Watanuki : ... je ne sais pas ... mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger ...

Dôméki : On a qu'à regarder le film que j'ai enregistré. Tu verras, il est bien.

Watanuki : ... un ... film d'amour ?...

Dôméki : Tu verras, c'est pas niais. Toute façon, j'aime pas les trucs niais, ça m'fait chier.

Watanuki : ... ouais ...

Dôméki installa sa couette ( qui lui sert de matelas ) devant la télé. La cassette avait fini de se rembobiner.

Watanuki, se levant difficilement : ... il a intérêt à être bien ... ton film ...

Dôméki : C'est rare que j'en regarde.

Ils s'installèrent devant la télévision ...

Watanuki : ... j'ai froid ...

Dôméki se leva, partit chercher sa couverture, et le rejoignit. Il l'enveloppa dedans, comme si Watanuki était une petite chose fragile ...

... et celui-ci aimait cette attention qu'il lui prêtait ...

Dôméki : C'est mieux ?

Watanuki, un peu rouge : ... oui ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... cet esprit ... ce n'était pas la première fois que je le rencontrais ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... il a tué mes parents quand j'avais treize ans ... je ne m'en suis rendu compte seulement avant de perdre connaissance ... elle ne ressemblait pas à ça ... du tout ... elle était plus jeune ... une vingtaine d'années ... comme c'était la mère d'Himawari ... j'ai perdu toute méfiance ... je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné dans tout ça ...

Dôméki : Moi aussi je la connaissais.

Watanuki : !...

Dôméki : Je l'ai rencontrée sous la forme d'une lycéenne. Il pleuvait cette nuit-là, je l'ai laissée entrer naïvement parce qu'elle était trempée ... j'étais encore qu'un gamin quand elle a tué mes parents ... c'est mes grands-parents qui m'ont élevé ...

Watanuki : ... Dôméki ...

Dôméki : Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir vu tes parents mourir. Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens ... plus que n'importe qui.

Watanuki : ...

Ils se fixèrent longuement. Watanuki était profondément blessé ...

Dôméki : T'en fais pas. Je vais bien.

Watanuki : ... oui ...

Dôméki : Tu restes là, je reviens.

Il se leva et partit. Watanuki, seul, regardait ses pieds.

Watanuki : _... alors comme ça ... merde ... et moi qui arrêtait pas de jouer les malheureux ... et lui, il ne disait rien ... je ..._

Dôméki revint.

Dôméki, tenant une assiette dans les mains avec une cuillère et un dessert : Tu penses à quoi ?

Watanuki, s'emmitouflant dans sa couverture : Hein ? À rien ... rien du tout ...

Dôméki, s'installant : Ne te culpabilise pas à cause de moi. Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien.

Watanuki : Comment sais-tu que je culpabilisais ?...

Dôméki : Parce que je te connais. Tu t'inquiètes pour les autres mais pas assez pour toi-même.

Watanuki : Je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas ...

Dôméki baissa les yeux ... puis les releva.

Dôméki : Tu dois penser à des choses heureuses, pour le moment. Je veux que tu ailles bien.

Son regard était rassurant, et à la fois de braises ...

Watanuki, un peu rouge : ... hum ...

Dôméki, lui passant l'assiette : Tiens. Je l'ai fait pour toi.

Watanuki, prenant l'assiette : ...

Il y avait, dans cette assiette, un petit gâteau au chocolat, ressemblant étrangement à celui qu'il avait eu la semaine dernière, et que Dôméki avait dit de la part d'Himawari.

Watanuki : ... un gâteau au chocolat ...

Dôméki : Tu m'as dit que tu voulais en goûter un de ma part, non ?

Watanuki : ... si ... merci ...

Dôméki : Je mets le film ?

Watanuki : Tu peux ...

Il prit la télécommande et mis le film. Watanuki prit la cuillère et goûta le gâteau. Il était fondant, délicieux ... tout comme celui dit d'Himawari ... il fixa Dôméki.

Watanuki, hésitant à lui demander si le gâteau "d'Himawari" était en fait le sien : ...

Il se tut finalement, et regarda le film, tout en savourant le gâteau au chocolat. Il était chaud et agréable, il semblait une caresse lorsqu'il l'avalait. Cela faisait palpiter son petit coeur ...

Le film aussi était agréable. Il était très beau, esthétique, et d'une romance sans pareille. Watanuki suivait le film, aussi bien que Dôméki. Dôméki qui était juste à ses côtés, dont il sentait la douce chaleur ...

Watanuki : _... Dôméki est tellement attentionné avec moi ... depuis le début ... il a toujours été là pour moi ... et maintenant ... j'avoue que ... je me sens bien avec lui ..._

Le temps passa, et Dôméki était un peu tendu. La scène du baiser approchait à grand pas. Il le savait. Et il se demanda quelle allait être la réaction de Watanuki. Il se faisait quelques films ... mais il ne voulait pas.  
Elle arrivait, cette scène ... dans quelques secondes ...

Homme à la télé : Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, je sais que c'était con de ma part ...

Femme à la télé : Non, vraiment, vous averz bien fait.

Homme : ...

Femme : Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, je n'aurais pas su que...

Ils parlaient, les personnages. Et Dôméki attendait toujours.

C'est là.

Ils vont s'embrasser.

Maintenant.

L'homme se penche vers la femme et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes ...

Dôméki, mal à l'aise : ...

Il voulut tourner sa tête pour voir la réaction de son ami, quand il sentit quelque chose tomber sur son épaule ...

C'était la tête de Watanuki. Il s'était endormi.

Dôméki, regardant Watanuki avec tendresse : ...

Il saisit la télécommande pour éteindre la télé et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui, comme s'il était une petite chose fragile ...

Dôméki : ... je te sentais vraiment fatigué ...

Il ferma les yeux, et caressa le visage du dormeur très doucement, en l'étreignant un peu plus ...

Dôméki : ... dors ...

Il le garda dans ses bras encore un peu ...

µµµµµµ

Plus tard, Dôméki rejoint Yûko et Himawari ...

Qui jouaient aux cartes.

Yûko : Comment va Watanuki ?

Dôméki : Il dort. Il est tombé de sommeil tout à l'heure.

Yûko : Ca me rassure ...

Himawari : Dôméki ... je voulais tu parler de quelque chose.

Dôméki : Je t'écoute.

Himawari : ... tu sais ... j'ai neutralisé Ankou et éloignée de nous ...

Dôméki : Ouais.

Himawari : Mais il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite.

Dôméki : ...

Himawari : Elle s'éloigne de nous ... mais laisse derrière elle un espion, un esprit qui se charge de tuer les victimes qu'elle visait ... par une maladie ...

Dôméki : ... quelle maladie ?...

Himawari : On ne sait jamais. Elle est toujours différente à chaque fois, mais adaptée à ses victimes ...

Dôméki : ...

Himawari : Dôméki ?

Dôméki : ... merci de me le dire.

Himawari : Je ne pouvais pas le cacher. Nous sommes tous les trois concernés ... Watanuki et nous ...

Dôméki : Ouais, je sais ...

Himawari : ...

Dôméki : ...

Yûko : Il faudra que vous soyez prudent.

Dôméki : On le sera._ Je te protègerai, quoiqu'il arrive ... Watanuki ..._

Dans la chambre, Watanuki dormait tranquillement et insouciament ...

**Tsuzuku**


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou ! C'est re-moiiiii !

Ben ... qui voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre ? Le Père Noël ? XD

Je ne suis peut-être pas le Père Noël mais je vous pond quand même une fic !

Parce que je suis mignonne, moi !

Alors voici la suite !

BISOUS À TOUUUUUUS !!!

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8**

Watanuki dormait profondément ... jusqu'à ce que ses narines délicates furent d'un seul coup dérangées par une odeur ...

... d'omelette trop cuite.

Watanuki, se levant d'un bond : DÔMEKIIIIIII !!!

Il courut, partit, se précipita dans la cuisine ...

Watanuki : GROS CON DE DÔMEKI TU...

Himawari, avec un petit sourire gêné : Non, c'est moi !

Watanuki : Ah ! C'est toi ! Bonjour !

Himawari, avec un petit sourire encore plus gêné : Euh ... non, bonsoir !

Watanuki : Il est quelle heure ?

Himawari : Tout juste 19 heures ! Tu as dormi pendant trois heures !

Watanuki : Ah d'accord ... tu fais la cuisine ?

Himawari : Oui, j'emménage ici et je vais t'aider !

Watanuki, heureux : C'est vrai ?

Himawari : Oui ...

Watanuki : Trop génial ! Ca me fait trop plaisir !

Himawari : ... euh ... tu n'as pas trop l'air de te soucier de cet après-midi ...

Watanuki : Ah ... c'est que ... j'en ai parlé avec Dôméki et maintenant ça va mieux ...

Himawari : Alors tout va bien !

Watanuki : Oui ...

Himawari : ...

Watanuki : SAUF CETTE OMELETTE QUI CRAME !!!

Himawari : Pardon !!! Je ne suis pas très douée pour la cuisine !!!

Watanuki : ... c'est pas grave, je vais t'apprendre ...

Himawari : T.T Désolée ...

Watanuki : C'est pas grave, je t'ai dit ! C'est la première fois que tu cuisines, non ?

Himawari : ... oui mais Yûko m'a demandé de cuisiner quand même ... et j'ai accepté de bon coeur !

Watanuki : Toujours prête à aider son prochain ! C'est bien !

Himawari : Oui !

Watanuki : Maintenant, écoute le grand chef Watanuki !

Himawari : Ah oui !

Dôméki, derrière la porte : Quelle bande de niais ! _Mais ça veut dire qu'ils vont bien, c'est le principal._

À table ...

Yûko : Contente que tu ailles mieux.

Himawari, regardant son assiette : On s'est vraiment fait un sang d'encre ...

Watanuki : Arrêtez de vous inquiéter, je vais très bien !...

Dôméki le regardait longuement. Watanuki fit de même ... puis il lui sourit.

Watanuki : J'avais vraiment faim !

Il se pencha sur son dîner.

Watanuki : Je vais me régaler !

Dôméki : Si t'as l'appêtit, c'est déjà ça ...

Watanuki : Mais je te dis que ça va !!!

Yûko, à Himawari : C'est le début des scènes de ménage ...

Watanuki, cramoisi : G...GYYYYAAAAAAH !!!

Pendant ce temps, Dôméki faillit s'étouffer avec un bout d'omelette ...

Watanuki : MAIS DÔ...

Une main se plaqua contre sa bouche.

Dôméki : Mange. Au lieu d'exploser nos oreilles avec tes cris.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki retira sa main et se remit à manger.

Watanuki : Ouais ben c'était pas une scène de ménage ! Il arrête de pas me...

Dôméki : Je t'ai dit "mange" !

Watanuki : ... gromelle gromelle ...

Himawari : Alors, c'est comment ?

Watanuki : Délicieux, bien sûr !

Yûko : Tout à fait convenable.

Mokona : Mokona trouve aussi !

Dôméki : Ca se laisse manger. Mais je préfère quand c'est Watanuki qui cuisine.

Watanuki : TU N'ES PAS GALANT ENVERS LES FEMMES TOI, J'TE JURE !!! FAUT QUE J'T'APPRENNE LES BONNES MANIÈRES !!!

Himawari : C'est vrai que je ne cuisine pas aussi bien que toi !

Watanuki : ... t'es trop gentille avec lui ...

Dôméki : miam miam 

Watanuki, un peu rouge : ... grognon ...

Yûko, euphorique : Qui veut du saké ?

Himawari : Oh oui !

Dôméki : Cool !

Watanuki : **NAAAAAAAAAAN !!!** _MON PIRE CAUCHEMAR !!!_

Et le soir, avant d'aller se coucher ...

Himawari, dans le couloir avec Watanuki et Dôméki : Ca me fait bizarre de dormir dans la même maison que vous !

Watanuki : Moi aussi, mais ça me le faisait encore plus quand cet imbécile est arrivé ! T'imagines, tu te réveilles et soudain tu vois une tête pareille à côté de toi ! L'horreur !

Dôméki, plutôt mécontent : C'est sympa. Ca m'a fait tout aussi bizarre de me coucher à côté d'un abruti qui ronfle encore plus fort qu'un vieux.

Watanuki : Parce que ça ronfle fort les vieux ?!

Dôméki et Watanuki : regard noir ... 

Himawari, avec un sourire gêné : ... euh ... je crois que je vais vous laisser ... bonne nuit !

Elle s'en alla le plus vite possible.

Dôméki et Watanuki, synchros : Bonne nuit !

Et ils s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre.

Himawari : ... brrrrr ... ils sont flippant lorsqu'il s'y mettent tous les deux ...

Du côté des deux mecs ...

Dôméki, se mettant en pyjama : ... bon ... t'as rien d'autre à me reprocher ?

Watanuki, faisant de même : Non ! J'ai eu ma dose !

Il se laisse tomber dans son lit.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki, se couchant : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Quoi ?

Watanuki : ... je voulais te dire ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... ton gâteau ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, se cachant dans ses couvertures : ... j'aimerais bien que tu m'en refasses un de ces quatre ...

Dôméki : ... si tu veux.

Watanuki, ne laissant qu'une touffe de cheveux dépasser de sa couette : ... parce qu'il est super bon ...

Dôméki : C'est pas souvent que tu me fais un compliment.

Watanuki : Ouais alors profite-en bien !

Dôméki : Ouais.

Watanuki : ... tu mets quoi dedans ?...

Dôméki : C'est un secret.

Watanuki : J'ai le droit de savoir, non ?!

Dôméki : Non. Sinon je ne pourrais plus t'en préparer.

Watanuki : Ben si !

Dôméki : Ben non. Tu sauras en faire toi-même. Alors tu prendras pas autant de plaisir à manger mes gâteaux.

Watanuki : Mais non !

Dôméki : Ben si.

Watanuki : Ben non !

Dôméki : Ben si.

Watanuki : Ben non !

Dôméki : Ben si.

Watanuki : Ben non !

Dôméki : Ben si.

Watanuki : Ben non !

Dôméki : Ben si.

Watanuki : Ben non !

Dôméki : Ben si.

Watanuki : Ben non !

Dôméki : Ben si.

Watanuki : Ben non !

Dôméki, s'emmitouflant dans ses couettes : Bonne nuit.

Watanuki : On a pas fini notre discussion !

Dôméki : T'appelles ça une discussion ?

Watanuki : ... bonne nuit !

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose ...

Watanuki : _... il dort ... déjà ..._

_**Watanuki :**__** Salut !**_

_**Dôméki :**__** Salut. T'as bien dormi ?**_

_**Watanuki :**__**Ouais, mais j'ai eu mal au ventre ... c'est les bonbons de Mokona, ça ...**_

_**Dôméki :**__** Ah, ses bonbons au scarabée ? Tu les as mal digérés ?**_

_**Watanuki :**__** Ouais, depuis que j'ai plus mes deux mains pour cuisiner ...**_

_**Dôméki :**__** Je me demande franchement comment tu t'es débrouillé pour te casser les cinq doigts de la main droite.**_

_**Watanuki :**__** C'est Yûko ! Elle est tellement grosse qu'elle me les a bousillés en tombant dessus alors que je faisais la sièste sur le plancher !**_

_**Dôméki :**__** Ben ouais. Elle est tellement grosse qu'elle roule par terre maintenant. Comme une barrique.**_

_**Watanuki :**__** Et le pire, c'est que c'est Moro et Maru qui la font rouler sur le sol parce qu'elle ne peux plus bouger ...**_

_**Dôméki **__** Tu sais ce qu'elle fait ?**_

_**Watanuki :**__** Elle regarde "Bonjour bonjour les Doratubbies" à la télé.**_

_**Dôméki :**__** Je vois. Quel épisode ?**_

_**Watanuki :**__** Celui avec les ballons tout vert qui font un bruit de pet quand ils explosent.**_

_**Dôméki :**__** La honte.**_

_**Watanuki :**__** Arrête !!! Rien que d'y penser ça me donne la gerbe !!!**_

_**Dôméki :**__** Eh.**_

_**Watanuki :**__** Quoi ?**_

_**Dôméki :**__** Vivement qu'on habite ensemble.**_

_**Watanuki :**__** ... moi aussi j'en peux plus de vivre ici ... les travaux sont finis demain, c'est ça ?**_

_**Dôméki :**__** Ouais. Tu verras, elle est vraiment belle. Et puis notre chambre est grande. Il y a une fenêtre à un mur. Quand le matin se lève on entend les oiseaux chanter.**_

_**Watanuki :**__** Ah, c'est beau ... ( ils ont pas l'air cons ! MDR )**_

_**Dôméki :**__** Et puis j'ai installé un lit plus grand. Pour nous deux. On pourra dormir ensemble.**_

_**Watanuki, cramoisi :**__** ... oui ... vivement qu'on y soit ...**_

_** Il partit dans son trip ... **_

_**Watanuki :**__** Nous vivrons heureux, dans ton temple, notre petit nid d'amour ! J'te préparerais de bon petits plats et je te borderai le soir !**_

_**Dôméki :**__** Et je te préparerai des gâteaux au chocolat.**_

_** Il prit un regard déterminé ... **_

_**Dôméki :**__** Plein de gâteaux au chocolat.**_

_**Watanuki, se collant à lui :**__** Oui ! Et, ensemble, nous fonderons une famille ! Je te donnerais plein d'enfants qui gambaderont dans le jardin !**_

_**Dôméki, perplexe, passant malgré tout ses bras autour de Watanuki :**__** Statistiquement, les hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants.**_

_**Watanuki :**__** ... J'm'en fous ! Nous trouverons bien un moyen !**_

_**Dôméki, regardant Watanuki dans les yeux :**__** Et nous serons heureux.**_

_**Watanuki, regardant Dôméki dans les yeux :**__** Nous serons heureux !**_

_** Ils s'embrassent avec passion ... **_

_**Watanuki :**__** Loin de cette vielle grosse !**_

_**Une voix :**__** Qui traîtes-tu de vieille grosse, là ?**_

_** Et là, Yûko apparut ... **_

Watanuki, se réveillant en sursaut : **BEUUUUUUUUUUURK !!!**

Il transpirait, suait même, tellement il eût peur ...

... il pensa à la vision d'horreur ...

... puis autre chose lui vint en tête.

Il en devint cramoisi.

Watanuki : _... j'ai embrassé ..._

Dôméki : J'espère que t'as une bonne raison d'avoir hurlé, t'as réveillé Yûko et elle est de très mauvais poil.

Watanuki, d'un rouge indescriptible : _... j'ai même cru sentir ... ses lèvres et sa ... sa langue ... MAIS COMMENT AI-JE PU RÊVER DE CA !?! BEURK !!! Et dire que j'aimerais que ça arrive en vrai !!!...k...KOAAAAAAAAA !?! MAIS JE DEVIENT DINGUE !!! Je ne peux pas vouloir embrasser cet abruti ce gros con ce salaud de..._

Dôméki : Eh, ça va ?

Watanuki, avec une petite voix suraigüe : ... Yûko ... une barrique ... une vrai boule graisse ...

Dôméki : ... tu fais des rêves zarb', toi ...

Watanuki : Ouais ... vraiment zarb' ...

Dôméki : Faudrait peut-être que tu te lèves. Il est déjà 13 heures.

Watanuki : Qu...GYAAAAAAH !!! J'AI MÊME PAS PREPARE LE REPAS !!!

Dôméki : Himawari l'a fait. Elle t'en a laissé si tu as faim.

Watanuki : Ouais, faudra que je lui dise merci ...

Dôméki : Elle s'est surmenée. J'ai du l'aider.

Watanuki : Qu-quoi, tu l'as aidé ?

**Gros froid ...**

Watanuki : ... tu lui as pas dit n'importe quoi, j'espère ?...

Dôméki : Non. J'ai regardé sur un livre de recettes pour pas me tromper.

Watanuki, rassuré : Tant mieux ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Tomate !

Dôméki : T'es vraiment étrange ce matin.

Il s'accroupit devant lui et mit sa main sur son front.

Dôméki : T'as de la fièvre ?

Watanuki, paniqué : N...N-Non !!! J'ai pas de fièvre !!! Enlève ta main de là !

Il poussa la main de Dôméki loin de lui, et se leva brusquement.

Watanuki, partant : J'vais prendre une douche !

Dôméki, pensif : ...

Non, Dôméki ... ne va pas l'espionner dans la salle de bain !

Ouf, c'est pas à ça qu'il pensait ... quelle perverse je fais, moi ! rire gêné 

Dôméki se demandait vraiment quelle mouche avait piqué Watanuki. Mais c'est comme ça, il gueulait tout le temps après tout ...

... il était tellement con ...

µµµµµµ

Après avoir mangé, Watanuki s'était dit qu'un peu de ménage ferait du bien à la salle de bain ! Il nettoya donc la salle de bain ...

Dôméki : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Watanuki : Ca se voit pas ?! Je nettoie la salle de bain !!!

Dôméki : Avec un plumeau ?

Watanuki : Ben quoi ?! Y avait de la poussière !

Dôméki : Tu veux de l'aide ?

Watanuki : Non, ça va, je peux me débrouiller ! Mais si tu veux bien arroser les fleurs, ce serait une bonne idée !

Dôméki : Déjà fait. Mokona s'en est chargé. Il a beaucoup bu hier soir.

Watanuki : ... toujours aussi délicat ... et la vaisselle ?

Dôméki : Faite par Himawari.

Watanuki : Mais t'as rien d'autre à faire ?!

Dôméki : J'ai rien à faire.

Il prit son faux-air innocent.

Dôméki : Et puis j'me sens seul.

Watanuki : ...qu...tu... rouge tomate Ben t'as qu'à nettoyer la baignoire pour commencer !!!

Dôméki : Pas de problème.

Dôméki restait là, planté comme un piquet, à attendre.

Watanuki : BEN T'ATTENDS QUOI !?!

Dôméki : Tu m'as pas passé les produits pour nettoyer la baignoire.

Watanuki, cherchant les produits dans le placard : MAIS FAUT VRAIMENT TE MÂCHER LE TRAVAIL, TOI !!!

Il lui passa.

Watanuki : Tiens !!!

Dôméki, prenant : Merci.

Il partit donc en direction de la baignoire, et frotta ...

Watanuki l'observait.

Et il était agacé.

Parce qu'il ne s'y prenait pas de la bonne façon.

Il se dirigea vers lui, alors que l'exorciste se tournait vers l'homme de ménage ...

Watanuki : Mais non !!! C'est pas comme ça qu'on...

Manque de bol, il y avait une serviette qui traînait dans le coin, et il dérapa en avant ...

... sur Dôméki ...

Et ils tombèrent dans la baignoire ...

Watanuki, allongé sur Dôméki : ... _je rêve pas ... je suis ... _très forte rougeur ...

Il voulut se relever mais Dôméki referma un bras sur lui.

Watanuki : Dômék...

Dôméki : ... reste là ...

Coeur de Watanuki : Bobom bobom bobom bobom bobom bobom ...

Dôméki remonta la main le long de son dos ...

Il prit son visage dans ses mains, et le regarda avec des yeux qui brûlaient, dévoraient le coeur de Watanuki ...

Coeur de Watanuki : frôle l'arrêt cardiaque

L'archer avança son visage très doucement de ses lèvres ...

Yûko : Y A PLUS DE SAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!! OÙ EST MON SAKE !?! JE VAIS DEPRIMEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!

Watanuki, paralysé et bouillonnant, et Dôméki, en arrêt sur image : ...

Dôméki : Lève-toi.

Watanuki, cramoisi : ATTENDS !!! C'EST TOI QUI M'A DEMANDE DE RESTER ALORS JE NE VOIS PAS POURQUOI...

Dôméki, le poussant : Avant que Yûko ne devienne encore plus insupportable.

Watanuki : D-D'accord, j'y vais !!!

Il se leva et partit ...

... pour le moins omnubilé par ce qu'il vient de se passer ...

Watanuki : _GYAAAAAAAAAAH !!! IL A ESSAYE DE...de...m'emb...m'embra...m'embrassRHAAAAAAAA !!! J'arrive même pas à en revenir !!! Il me trouve quoi ce con ?! Et puis je l'aime pas !!! Moi la personne que j'aime c'est...c'est...euh...ben...AH NON !!! CA NE M'A PAS PLU, CA NE M'A PROCURE AUCUNE SENSATION DE plaisir, amour, excitation, ET TOUT CE GENRE DE CHOSES !!! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !!!_

Yûko, se jetant sur lui : Watanuki ! Il est où mon saké ! Il y en a pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus ...

Watanuki : ... va te coucher tu sens l'alcool ...

Yûko : Moi ? Mais nooooooooooooon pas du touuuuuuut !

Watanuki : Va au lit !

Yûko : Naaaaan ! J'veux pas d'abord !

Et ce fût avec grand énervement que Watanuki traîna Yûko jusque dans son lit.

Et il dût en plus la border.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas son souci premier.

Dôméki : Alors ?

Watanuki, cramoisi : ...elle...elle dort, c'est bon ! Mais pas question de li acheter du saké ! Parce qu'elle pue de la gueule quand elle boit !

Dôméki : J'imagine.

Watanuki : Non, tu ne peux pas imaginer !!! C'était répugnant de la border !!!

Dôméki : J'imagine.

Watanuki : ARRÊTE DE DIRE CA, CA M'ENERVE !!! J'ai du linge à repasser !

Il voulut s'en aller ...

Dôméki : Hé.

Watanuki : Quoi encore ?!

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, un peu rouge : ...

Dôméki : ...

Dôméki fit trois pas vers lui ...

Coeur de Watanuki : Code bleu ! Code bleu !! Code bleu !!! **CODE BLEU !!!**

... au point de le frôler et...

Himawari : Dôméki ! Watanuki !

Il recula vivement d'un pas.

Dôméki : Ah, salut.

Coeur de Watanuki ( et Watanuki bien évidemment ) : HS

Himawari : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Dôméki : On discutait.

Himawari, perplexe : Watanuki ?

Watanuki : ... hein ? Quoi ? ( le coeur s'est remis en marche ... )

Himawari, avec son grand sourire : Tu étais ailleurs, toi !

Watanuki : _TU M'ETONNES !!! À QUI LA FAUTE !?! HEIN !?! JE SUIS UN GARCON SENSIBLE, MOI !!! IL EST SANS PITIE AVEC MON PAUVRE PETIT COEUR !!!_

Coeur de Watanuki : Ca c'est vrai !!! Bobom bobom ...

Watanuki : Oui, j'étais un peu ailleurs ...

Himawari : Toi alors ! Tu n'en manques pas une !

Watanuki : Oui, c'est vrai ! _MAIS POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS DE MA FAUTE !?!_

Himawari : J'avais envie de manger au restaurant ce soir ! Ca vous dit ? Tous les trois !

Watanuki : Ben je...

Dôméki : C'est une très bonne idée. On est que tous les trois alors ...

Watanuki, rouge : _Aller au restaurant avec ..._

Il tourne son regard à sa droite pour apercevoir ...

Watanuki : _... DÔMEKI !!!_

Dôméki : Ca va ?

Watanuki : Bien sûr que ça va ! Quelle question ! MAIS VOUS AVEZ QUOI À ME SCRUTER COMME CA TOUS LES DEUX !?!

Himawari et Dôméki : ...

Himawari : Je te trouves bien étrange depuis tout à l'heure ...

Watanuki : ... c'est juste que je suis un peu fatigué ! Ca va bien ...

Himawari : ... j'espère ... je trouve ça vraiment dommage que je puisse pas venir au tournoi de tir à l'arc après-demain ... avec tous les devoirs que j'ai à rattrapper à cause des répétitions de piano de d'Ankou qui me harcelait ... j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait passer du bon temps tous les trois ce soir !

Watanuki : C'est un très bonne idée ! Je suis sûr que ça fait très plaisir à Dôméki !

Dôméki : Oui, vraiment.

Himawari : Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous avoir comme amis ! Vous êtes les meilleurs amis qu'on puisse avoir !

Et le soir, il se retrouvèrent à une table, devant un oyaki-don.

Il y avait une petite musique derrière.

Himawari était bien apprêtée : classe, élégante, elle portait la jolie robe bleue de jeune fille avec un beau décolleté. Ca flattait les mecs des tables alentours. Ca faisait aussi qu'ils se faisaient engueuler royalement par leurs femmes ...

Watanuki lui était en costume. Un costume bien serré. Ca va, il ne faisait pas trop pingouin.

Quant à Dôméki ... Un kimono noir et des claquettes faisaient parfaitement l'affaire. Tous le monde le regardait mais bon.

Aaaaah, ils faisaient vraiment un beau trio ...

Vraiment atypique.

Watanuki : Tu as vraiment bien choisi le restaurant !

Himawari : C'est une arrière grand-tante qui le tien !

Watanuki : Une arrière grand-tante ?! Mais elle a quel âge ?!

Himawari : 103 ans et toujours en pleine forme !

Watanuki : ... 103 ... ans ...

Dôméki : J'espère bien vivre aussi vieux.

Watanuki : C'est âgé quand même !

Himawari : Tiens ! Elle est là-bas !

Watanuki et Dôméki, regardant dans la même direction qu'elle : ...

Watanuki : Hein ? Où ça ?

Himawari : Celle avec les cheveux noirs !

Dôméki : ... ah ouais ?

Watanuki : ... euh ... mais ... on dirait qu'elle a ...

L'arrière grand-tante d'Himawari approcha ...

Et s'arrêta à leur table.

Arrière grand-tante : Alors c'est vous !?! Shizuka Dôméki et Kimihiro Watanuki !?!

Dôméki : Oui, c'est nous.

Watanuki : Wouah !!! On dirait que vous avez 30 ans !!!

Arrière grand-tante : Eh oui, c'est la magie de la nature, elle fait bien les choses ... Bon ben je m'y remets ! Contente de vous avoir vu ! Yahou !

Et elle repartit.

Dôméki et Watanuki : ...

Watanuki, se penchant sur le plat : J'espère bien être pareil à 103 ans !

Dôméki, faisant de même : Moi aussi !

Himawari : Lol ! Elle est épatante hein ?

Dôméki : Ouais, c'est sûr.

Watanuki : Quelle femme remarquable !

Himawari : Oui ! Excusez-moi, je vais aux toilettes !

Elle se lèva et partit.

Dôméki et Watanuki : ...

Watanuki : Arrière grand-tante de choc, hein ?

Dôméki : Ouais.

Ils se remettèrent à manger.

Dôméki : Ca te va bien le costume.

Watanuki, rouge : Hein ?! Ben ... euh ... merci ...

Dôméki : De rien, je le pense sincèrement.

Watanuki : ... et toi ... aussi le noir ça te va bien ... tu l'as ... trouvé où ?...

Dôméki : Il était à mon grand-père.

Watanuki : J'aurais dû m'en douter ... ben ... il te va bien quand même ...

Dôméki  Merci.

Watanuki, mal à l'aise : ...

Dôméki : Je suis content d'être ici avec toi.

Watanuki, son coeur s'accélèrant : Et Himawari ...

Dôméki : Oui, et Himawari ... mais sans toi c'est pas pareil.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, cherchant à changer de sujet : Il est bon cet oyaki-don ! Elle se débrouille bien la tante...euh...l'arrière grand-tante d'Himawari !

Dôméki : Ouais. Faudra qu'on y retourne.

Watanuki : Oui !

Dôméki  Tous les deux.

Watanuki, écarlate : ...

Himawari : Coucou ! Alors, vous parliez de quoi ?

Watanuki, très mal à l'aise, et Dôméki, comme si de rien était : Rien de spécial.

Himawari : ... lol !

Et ils termièrent leur soirée tranquillement, dans la joie et la bonne humeur ...

µµµµµµ

Une journée avait passé, une journée à faire le ménage aussi bien pour Watanuki que pour Dôméki et Himawari ( tous deux en apprentissage ), et le grand jour arriva.

Le tournoi de Dôméki.

À midi, Watanuki, Dôméki et Himawari faisient tous trois la vaisselle à la chaîne : Watanuki lave, Dôméki rince, et Himawari essuie. Ils étaient trop mignons ...

Enfin bref ! Watanuki était pensif ...

Watanuki :_ ... Dôméki a été très entrepenant hier ... plusieurs fois ... il avait le don de m'énerver !!! Mais au restaurant ... ça m'a fait plaisir qu'il me propose de passer un tête à tête ... rien que tous les deux ... dans ce restaurant ... je me demande si ... si je dois accepter son invitation ... j'avoue ça me tente ..._

Tout en même temps, ils regardaient les informations ...

La télé : Depuis quelques jours, les habitants de la ville sont pour certains atteints d'une étrange maladie, ressemblant plus à une malédiction...

Watanuki : Oh merde ... encore une saloperie qui se balade ... il faudra faire attention ...

Himawari et Dôméki, savant de quoi il en retourne : ...

La télé : Le nombre de suicides atteignant la ville sont monstrueuses : déjà 13 dans la baie de Tokyo...

Watanuki : ... c'est affreux ...

Himawari : Oui ... j'en ai mal au ventre ...

Dôméki, fixant Watanuki : ...

Ils finirent, dans le silence, leur tâche ménagère ...

µµµµµµ

Après ça ...

Himawari : Je te souhaite bonne chance, Dôméki !

Dôméki : Merci. Et toi avance bien tes devoirs.

Himawari : Compte sur moi !

Elle se tourna vers Watanuki.

Himawari : Fais attention à toi.

Watanuki : Je te promets de revenir sain et sauf.

Himawari : T'as intérêt !

Elle partit à sa chambre.

Himawari : À ce soir !

Watanuki : À ce soir !

Dôméki : Salut.

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Dôméki : Je vais chercher mes affaires. Attends-moi dans l'entrée.

Watanuki : Ouais !

Watanuki partit voir dans l'entrée.

Bien sûr, il y avait Yûko et Mokona.

Qui se saoulaient.

Yûko : Tiens, Watanuki ! Tu veux un peu de saké ?

Watanuki : Non merci ...

Yûko : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Watanuki : ...

Yûko : ...

Watanuki : ... j'ai regardé les infos ... il paraît qu'une étrange maladie contamine les gens ...

Yûko : Oui ...

Elle pose son verre d'alcool.

Yûko : ... et pas n'importe lesquels ...

Watanuki : ...

Yûko : Ceux qui ont vu la mort ...

Watanuki : ... ceux qui ont vu la mort ?...

Yûko : Ankou, en mourrant, a laissé un parasite errer ...

Watanuki : Vous ... ne m'en avez pas parlé ?...

Yûko : On jugeait bon que tu ne le saches pas. C'a n'aurait fait que l'attirer vers toi.

Watanuki : ...

Yûko : ... les parasites s'introduisent dans les souvenirs sombres des gens pour les dévorer, jusqu'à leur dernier souffle ... c'est de là que viennent les morts de dépression ... ces esprits se cachent dans les hôpitaux et asiles psychatriques, là où les gens se rappellent leurs pires souvenirs ...

Watanuki : ... c'est affreux ...

Yûko : Il faut que vous fassiez particulièrement attention à vous, aujourd'hui ... vous avez vu vos parents mourir ... ce "parasite" pourrait bien s'intéresser à l'un de vous deux ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki, arrivant : On y va. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard.

Watanuki : Arrête de grogner, on ne sera pas en retard ! Viens !

Yûko : Passez un bon après-midi les enfants !

Mokona : Mokona dit bonne chance à Dôméki !

Moro et Maru : Bonne chance !

Dôméki : Merci.

Ils sortirent de chez Yûko ...

Yûko, très soucieuse : ... et surtout courage à toi ... Watanuki ...

Le tournoi commença. Le terrain était immense, les gradins étaient remplis, et Watanuki avait réussi à obtenir une place au premier rang, quasiment au niveau du sol. Tous les joueurs avaient l'air aussi bons les uns que les autres, mais il était sûr que, à côté de Dôméki, ils parraîssaient tous petits, d'une inexistence presque totale. Dôméki rayonnait entre tous. Sa carrure droite et fière, ses yeux de couleur d'or à la fois impassibles et pénétrants, passionnaient le jeune Watanuki, qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme tel auparavant. Il tenait son arc, d'un air déterminé, et une grande force dégageait de lui : il se préparait à l'épreuve.

Watanuki : _... j'espère pour lui qu'il va réussir ... ça a l'air tellement important pour lui ..._

L'arbitre expliqua que la cible est placée à cinquante mètres de chaque joueur, et que celui qui viserait le plus au milieu marquerait le plus de points. Au fur et à mesure des 6 essais par manche, les points seraient attribués. Il y aura quatre manches : ils étaient maintenant vingt, plus tard il en restera dix, puis quatre, et enfin deux pour la finale. Hirotawa, le gagnant de l'année précédente, était là lui aussi. Il tentait de reprendre le prix, pour la sixième fois consécutive. Personne encore n'avait réussi à le battre. Il faisait peur, même aux plus fort, même aux plus grands espoirs des différents clubs. Mais Dôméki avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il ne laissera personne, même pas Hirotawa, saboter son rêve alors qu'il lui était accessible.

Arbitre : Que tous les participants se mettent en place !

Dôméki était au milieu de ses adversaires. Il regardait sa cible. Mais il détourna son regard pour jetter un oeil dans le public. Il fixa Watanuki, cherchant quelque chose dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme lui renvoya son regard déterminé ...

Cela lui redonna courage. Il se sentit plus fort, et pouvait se reconcentrer sur son objectif ...

Arbitre : Tendez vos arcs !

Il prit sa flèche et le tendit, avec précision et assurance ...

Arbitre : À vos marques ... prêts ... tirez !

Il lâcha sa flèche, qui partit à une vitesse phénoménale se planter au centre de la cible. Il regardait son travail, d'un air à la fois satisfait et rassuré.

Watanuki, impressionné : _... il est vraiment balèze ... encore plus qu'à l'entraînement ..._

Le tournoi se déroula, Watanuki était en admiration devant Dôméki, qui réalisait un coup parfait à chaque essai ...

... il le voyait tout autrement ... très beau, avec beaucoup de carisme, une silhouette bien plantée, un visage aux traits fins et au regard pénétrant ...

... il se sentait mal à l'aise, assez gêné des sentiments qui l'envahissait ... mais il se sentait bien ... tellement bien ...

Dôméki était si bon qu'il arriva en finale, contre Hirotawa. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, se défiant. L'exorciste n'avait pas peur de lui. Il était déterminé, et il battra cet homme. Quoi qu'il arrive ...

Watanuki : _Allez Dôméki ! Tu peux l'avoir !_

Ils se préparèrent à tirer, bien avant que l'arbitre ait pu dire quoi que ce soit ... Tous étaient impressionnés ...

Watanuki : _... tu vas y arriver ..._

Ils attendent, attendent ...

Dôméki : _... mes parents ... ils auraient été très fiers de moi ..._

Watanuki : !!!

Quelque chose avance vers Dôméki ... quelque chose ressemblant à un nuage ... un nuage très sombre, se déplaçant dans l'air tel un serpent ... il avait l'air visqueux ... et répugnant ...

_"__Dôméki :__ T'es pas le seul à avoir vu tes parents mourir. ; __Yûko :__ Ils s'introduisent dans les souvenirs sombres des gens pour les dévorer, jusqu'à leur dernier souffle ... ; __La télé :__ Les habitants de la ville sont pour certains atteints d'une étrange maladie, ressemblant plus à une malédiction..."_

Watanuki, affolé : D...DÔMEKI !!!

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il courut sur le terrain le plus vite possible vers Dôméki, il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse être attaqué ...

Dôméki : Wata...

Arbitre, lui bloquant le passage : VEUILLEZ RETOURNER À...

Watanuki, se débattant : CASSE-TOI !!! DÔMEKIIIIIIII !!!

Dôméki : ...mais que...

Le monstre arriva tout près de son dos ...

Watanuki, crispé : DÔMEKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!

Dôméki : ...

Trop tard.

L'esprit entra dans le corps de l'archer.

Qui devenait pâle ...

... paralysé ...

... bleu ...

... il lâcha son arc et sa flèche ...

... il plia le genou ...

... il tomba en arrière ...

... attérit sur le sol ...

... comme mort ...

Watanuki, que l'arbitre avait lâché : ...Dômé...

L'arbitre, effrayé : ...

Watanuki : DÔMEKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!

Il se jetta sur lui, les larmes aux yeux ...

Watanuki : NOOOON !!! PAS CAAAA !!!

Il agrippa ses doigts à la chemise de Dôméki.

Watanuki : Pas ça !...

Il posa sa tête sur son torse, pleurant.

Watanuki : ... pas ça ...

**Tsuzuku**

Tohru : ... euh ... NOOOOOOOON !!! NE ME TUEZ PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS !!! Moi mignonne, hein ? Même si c'est la deuxième fois que je vous fais le coup ? T.T Et puis si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la suite !!! Alors il va falloir patienter ! Désolée de vous infliger ça ! XD Allez, à bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Dôméki était mort.

Tué par l'esprit.

Cet esprit qui avait fait beaucoup de victimes.

Et Dôméki était l'une d'elle.

Watanuki était six pieds sous terre.

Il pleurait de tout son long, agrippé à lui, enfonçant sa tête dans son torse ...

Watanuki : ...

Arbitre, dans un état de choc : ...

Hirotawa ( ben oui, je l'avais oublié celui-là !!!... euh ... excusez-moi, je casse l'ambiance ! ) : ...

Watanuki collait son oreille sur la poitrine du mort, désespéré ...

... il entendit quelque chose ...

... il crut un moment que c'était son imagination ...

... mais ce bruit persista ...

... il se rendit à l'évidence ...

... Dôméki n'était pas mort.

Son coeur battait lentement. Très lentement ... mais il battait ...

Watanuki, ouvrant les yeux : ...

Il se décolla de l'inconscient, glissa ses doigts sur son torse, le regardant avec tristesse.

Arbitre : Monsieur ?...

Watanuki sembla pensif. Il voulait le soulever, mais se savait incapable de le faire. C'est alors qu'il tourna le tête vers le sol ...

Watanuki, surpris : Mo...

Mokona : Watanuki ne doit pas parler ! Il est le seul à voir Mokona !

Watanuki : ...

Mokona : Mokona va ramener Watanuki et Dôméki à la boutique !

Watanuki : ...

Il se remit à pleurer, mais cette fois de soulagement ...

Mokona ouvrit la bouche et les emporta avec lui, avant de disparaître.

Arbitre : MAIS...qu'est-ce que...

Hirotawa : ...

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient disparu ...

Arbitre : ...

Il reprit son sang froid.

Arbitre : Shizuka Dôméki étant hors d'état de continuer, la victoire est attribuée à Katsuya Hirotawa !

Hirotawa : Excusez-moi ...

Arbitre : Oui ?

Hirotawa : Mais ... je refuse.

Arbitre : Comment ça ?

Hirotawa : Cela fait plusieurs années que j'ai le titre, et Dôméki s'est bien battu ... j'aimerais qu'il lui revienne.

Arbitre : ...

Hirotawa : Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvenient.

Arbitre : ...

Il regarda le public ...

Arbitre : La victoire est finalement attribuée à Shizuka Dôméki pour sa performance durant ce tournoi ! Nous avons un nouveau champion !

Les deux amis et Mokona attérirent chez Yûko. Elle les attendait de pied ferme, la mine maussade.

Yûko : Comment va Dôméki ?

Watanuki : ... je ne sais pas ...

Himawari, arrivant : Vous êtes déjà ren...

Elle vit Dôméki, gîsant sur le sol ...

Himawari, horrifiée : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Yûko : Amenez-le dans la chambre.

Himawari et Watanuki : ... oui ...

Plus tard, Watanuki et Himawari avaient allongé Dôméki sur son lit. Il avait les yeux à moitié ouverts, la bouche légèrement ouverte, inconscient. Watanuki le regardait longuement. Il se demandait s'il allait réellement se réveiller ...

Il se leva.

Himawari : Où vas-tu ?

Watanuki : Dans la cuisine ... va faire tes devoirs, je m'occupe de tout ...

Himawari : Oui ...

Himawari partit. Watanuki, lui, prit la direction de la cuisine. Il avait laissé chauffer un thé. La télévision était allumée. Il vit le terrain du tournoi, et l'arbitre avec Hirotawa, les jurys et quelques spectateurs ...

Journaliste : Le détenteur du titre du meilleur tireur à l'arc du Japon est un fantôme : Shizuka Dôméki, qui après être tombé dans le coma, a mystérieusement disparu avec un autre jeune homme, qui avait tenté d'arrêter le tournoi. Nous allons interroger l'ancien champion, Katsuya Hirotawa, qui a donné son titre à son adversaire disparu ...

Watanuki : ...

Il souria légèrement, puis servit deux tasses de thé, et les amena à la chambre. Dôméki n'était toujours pas réveillé. Watanuki posa le thé à son chevet, et s'y agenouilla.

Watanuki, d'une voix douce : ... tu sais quoi, Dôméki ?... tu as gagné le tournoi ... tu es le champion national de tic-à-l'arc ... c'est super, hein ?...

Dôméki ne bougeait pas un cil. Ni même un atome ( lol ) ...

... il était inerte ...

Watanuki, la gorge prise : ... faudrait pas que tu meures ...

Il ne réagissait toujours pas ...

Watanuki : ... maintenant ... je sais ce que tu voulais me dire ... quand tu disais que tu voulais pas qu'il m' "arrive malheur" ...

Watanuki trembla.

Watanuki : ... parce que ... s'il t'arrivait malheur ... je ...

Il serra les poings, et ferma les yeux, pour se retenir de pleurer une fois de plus ... il avait trop pleuré ... il devait se ressaisir ...

Watanuki : ... Dôméki ...

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Watanuki : ... je ne sais pas si je te considères comme un ami ...

Il se tut un instant ...

Watanuki, un peu hésitant : ... ou comme ... plus ...

Mais Dôméki était toujours aussi mort. Watanuki se sentait d'une solitude monstreuse, qui l'écrasait de tout son poids ...

Watanuki : ...

Il se rendit compte qu'il caressait les cheveux de son ami. Il retira timidement sa main, baissant les yeux au sol.

Watanuki : ... je deviens dingue ...

La porte s'ouvrit. C'était Yûko.

Yûko : Comment va-t-il ?

Watanuki, toujours aussi troublé : ... ça ne s'arrange pas ...

Yûko : Je vois ...

Elle referma la porte, les laissant seuls.

Watanuki : ...

Les mains de Dôméki étaient gelées ... Watanuki les frotta dans les siennes pour les réchauffer, mais rien y fit, elle restaient froides comme de la glace.

Watanuki : _... combien de temps restera-t-il encore dans cet état ?..._

Il resta toute l'après-midi et la soirée à son chevet. Il n'a pas touché à son thé, et n'avait pas mangé non plus au repas. Yûko et Mokona ont dû appeler le traîteur, car Himawari n'était pas non plus en état de préparer le repas. Elle était passée plusieurs fois pour prendre des nouvelles de Dôméki, mais à chaque fois, Watanuki dût lui répondre que rien ne s'était passé ...

Watanuki, allongé à côté du lit de Dôméki, tourna sa tête vers l'horloge. Il était presque deux heures du matin. Il avait sommeil, mais il ne voulait pas se coucher. Il continuait à surveiller son ami, stressant de plus en plus ...

Watanuki : ... connard de Dôméki ... si t'étais réveillé, je serais en train de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil ... à cause de toi j'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil ...

Et Dôméki ne répondait toujours pas ...

Watanuki : ... t'es chiant ...

Il ferma les yeux un instant ... mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser encore à Dôméki ...

... il ne pouvait supporter de le voir dans cet état ...

... c'était intenable ...

Dôméki : Eh...

Watanuki, levant son buste : !!!

Dôméki ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Watanuki : Dôméki !!! Ca va !?! Tu te sens bien !?!

Dôméki : ... j'en sais rien ... je me sens lourd ... et gelé ...

Watanuki : Attends ! Je vais te rajouter une couverture !

Il prit la couverture de son lit et la mit sur Dôméki.

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Tu as faim ? Ou soif ? Tu as mal à la tête ? Tu veux peut-être que...

Dôméki, s'asseyant douloureusement dans son lit : ... non ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien ? 

Dôméki : ... non ...

Watanuki : ... tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, ça m'inquiète ...

Dôméki : ... je me sens bizarre ... j'ai des ... souvenirs ... qui me reviennent ...

Watanuki : Quels genres de souvenirs ?

Dôméki, les yeux tristes : ... ceux que j'aimerais oublier ...

Watanauki ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état-là. C'était troublant.

Watanuki : ... Dôméki ?...

Dôméki : ...

Les yeux de l'exorciste devinrent humides ...

Watanuki : Eh, Dôméki ...

Dôméki : ... maman ...

Watanuki : Hein ?

Dôméki : ... papa ... je suis ... je suis désolé ...

Il laissa des larmes couler sur ses joues pâles ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche : ...

Watanuki le prit par les épaules.

Watanuki : ... qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?...

Dôméki : ... je les ai ... tué ...

Watanuki : Non, tu ne les as pas tué ...

Dôméki : ...

Il commença à trembler ...

Watanuki : Dôméki ... arrête, t'es flippant ...

Dôméki restait muet comme une tombe, les yeux grands ouverts ...

Watanuki : ...

Il le prit dans ses bras, et le berça lentement, pour qu'il se calme ... mais il demeurait glacé, paralysé ...

Watanuki : Ecoute, tu vas dormir cette nuit, et demain ça ira mieux ...

Dôméki ne parla toujours pas. Son visage était figé.

Watanuki : ... Dôméki ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki le lâcha et le rallongea sur le lit.

Watanuki : Arrête de pleurer. Dors ...

Dôméki : ... mes parents ...

Watanuki : Non, tu n'y es pour rien ...

Dôméki : ... si je n'étais pas ...

Watanuki : N'y pense pas, dors ...

Dôméki : ...

Il était amorphe. Watanuki restait inquiet. Il partit éteindre la lumière, puis s'allonger sur son matelas, observant toujours Dôméki. Celui-ci était dans un état tellement inhabituel ... il n'aurait jamais cru le voir dans cet posture. Et il aurait préféré que ce ne soit jamais le cas ...

Watanuki : _... dors ... ne t'en occupe pas ..._

Il n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. Dôméki était sous ses yeux. Il tentait de s'endormir ...

Watanuki : _... il a l'air d'aller mieux ... tu vois ?... allez Kimihiro, te fais pas de mourron pour un con pareil ..._

Mais il pensait trop à lui ...

... il était tellement inquiet ...

Watanuki, se levant : ... arrête de pleurer ... s'il te plaît ...

Il s'avança lentement de lui. Il tremblait, sanglotait silencieusement, respirait avec accoups ...

Watanuki, s'agenouillant à côté de lui : ... dors ...

Dôméki : respiration saccadée 

Watanuki, sentant comme un poignard enfoncé dans son coeur, s'allongea à côté de lui. Il hésita à le faire, mais, profondément blessé, il le prit dans ses bras, le serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il voulait le protéger ... il était gelé, il grelottait toujours ...

Watanuki : ... dors ... arrête de pleurer ...

Il se mit lui même à pleurer ...

Watanuki : ... espèce de gros salaud ...

Il colla sa tête sur ses cheveux, fermant les yeux ...

Watanuki : ... tu vois pas dans quel état tu te mets ?...

Ils sanglotèrent ensemble ...

... mais aucun des deux ne parvirent à dormir ...

... le lendemain, ils étaient encore l'un dans les bras de l'autre, exténués par leurs peines ...

Watanuki desserra ses bras, et s'assit, relevant le buste de Dôméki, pour qu'il réussisse à s'assoir.

Il était inerte, il ne faisait pas un seul geste ... il était d'une pâleur sans nom ... ses yeux étaient rouges de larmes ... il avait des cernes ...

... un vrai mort vivant ...

Watanuki : ... tu as faim ?...

Dôméki : ... non ...

Watanuki : Tu es sûr ?... tu es tellement...

Dôméki : ... je n'ai besoin de rien ... et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ...un assassin comme moi ...

Watanuki : ... qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?...

Dôméki : ... mes parents ... c'est moi qui ... les ai ... tués ...

Watanuki : ... non ... c'est Ankou qui les as tués ... tu n'y es pour rien ...

Dôméki : ... oui ... mais ... si je n'étais pas là ... elle ne serait pas entrée ...

Watanuki : ... ils aurait ouverts la porte eux-même ... ce n'est pas de ta faute ...

Dôméki : ... qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?... t'étais là, toi ?...

Watanuki : ... non mais ...

Dôméki : ... alors tu ne peux rien dire ...

Watanuki : ... Dôméki ...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit ...

Himawari, entrant : Comment va ... DÔMEKI !!! Tu es réveillé !?!

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... il ne va pas bien ... il ...

Himawari : ...

Watanuki, pleurant : ... j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une dépression ...

Himawari, pâle : ...tu...tu veux que j'apporte un...un thé ou...

Watanuki : ... non ... mais tu peux dire à Yûko ... qu'on ne sera pas au petit déjeuner ... ni au déjeuner ...

Himawari : ... ah ... d'accord ...

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux ...

Himawari : ...tu préfères être seul avec lui ?...

Watanuki : ... ça ne te dérange pas ?...

Himawari : Non...je comprends...

Elle sortit, sans un mot ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ... laisse-moi tranquille ...

Watanuki : ... non ...

Dôméki : ... je ne fais que ... te faire souffrir ...

Watanuki : ... je souffrirais encore plus si je te laissais seul ici ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... tu veux dormir, peut-être ?...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki le rallongea. Il ramena une des mèches de cheveux de Dôméki sur le côté, et le regarda fermer les yeux ...

Watanuki : ... je vais rester à côté de toi ... au cas-où tu aurais besoin de moi ...

Dôméki : ... tu n'es pas obligé ...

Watanuki : ... je le sais ... je l'ai décidé ...

Dôméki : ...

Il s'endormit avec dfficultés ...

Watanuki : ... espèce de gros con ...

Watanuki se leva. Il partit ouvrir la porte, et regarda si quelqu'un passait dans le coin ...

Himawari : Watanuki ?

Watanuki : Himawari ... tu pourrais amener ... un peu du petit déjeuner pour nous deux ?...

Himawari : Pas de soucis ... comment va-t-il ?

Watanuki : Il ne va pas mieux ...

Himawari : ... hum ... bon, j'arrive dans deux minutes ...

Watanuki : Prends ton temps, il dort ...

Il referme la porte, et reste à son chevet ...

Himawari apporta le petit déjeuner, en silence. Elle posa sa main sur le front de Dôméki ...

Himawari : ... il est gelé ...

Watanuki : ... je sais ...

Disait-il en frottant les mains du convalescent, qui dormait malgré tout.

Himawari : ... je vais vous laisser ...

Elle sortit, aussi silencieusement qu'elle est venue ...

Watanuki surveillait Dôméki ...

... il transipirait dans son sommeil ... ( Bonjour les odeurs ! Euh ... je casse l'ambiance ! XD )

... il grinçait des dents ...

Watanuki, murmurant : ... Dôméki ...

Dôméki : respiration saccadée 

Il bougeait. Il tournait sa tête de droite à gauche, poussant des gémissements de cauchemar ...

Watanuki, posant ses mains sur les épaules de Dôméki : Calme-toi !

Dôméki : ...maman...maman...papa...non...ne la...touchez pas...non...arrêtez...

Watanuki : Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Arrête !

Dôméki : ...non...ne la touchez pas !...arrêtez !...

Watanuki : Dôméki !!!

Dôméki : NOOOOOOOOOOON !!!

Watanuki : DÔMEKI !!!

Il le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Dôméki continuait à se débattre, il triturait le dos du kimono de Watanuki ...

Watanuki, son visage câlé contre celui de Dôméki : ... ce n'est rien ... calme-toi ...

Dôméki : ...non...

Watanuki : ... c'est fini ... c'est fini ...

Dôméki : ...

Il agrippa ses doigts au vêtement de Watanuki, échappant quelques sanglots étouffés ...

Watanuki : ... là ... c'est fini ...

Dôméki : ... ils ...

Watanuki : Non, Dôméki ... c'est fini ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... c'est bon ?...

Dôméki : ...

Il le rallongea sur le lit ...

Watanuki : J'ai le petit déjeuner si tu veux ...

Dôméki : ... pas faim ...

Watanuki : Tu devrais manger ...

Dôméki refusait de faire un geste.

Dôméki : ... je ne mérite pas de vivre après ce que j'ai fait ... je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais manger ...

Watanuki : Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Il faut que tu manges ! Tu dois être en forme !

Dôméki : ... non ...

Watanuki : Dôméki ...

Dôméki : Je te dis que j'en ai pas besoin !

Watanuki : ...

Il prit une bouchée du petit déjeuner et la tendit à Dôméki.

Watanuki : Tu vas m'avaler ça vite fait avant que je m'énerve !

Dôméki : ...

Il lui fit rentrer de force dans la bouche et le surveilla. Celui-ci finit par mâcher et avaler.

Dôméki : ... maintenant laisse-moi mourir ...

Watanuki : ... tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, je ne te reconnais plus ...

Dôméki : ... tu ne me connais pas ... personne ne me connait ...

Watanuki : ... où est passé le Dôméki qui faisait tout pour avoir son petit confort, jusqu'à faire chier les autres ?...

Dôméki : ... de qui tu parles ?...

Watanuki  De toi, imbécile !

Dôméki : ... arrête ... j'veux pas de ta thérapie à la con ...

Watanuki : TOI ARRÊTE !!! TU PÈTES VRAIMENT LES PLOMBS OÙ QUOI !?!

Dôméki : Je te dis de me laisser tranquille avec tes conneries !!!

Watanuki : C'EST TOI QUI DIT QUE DES CONNERIES !!! Et je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me force à te faire comprendre que ce que tu dis est irrationnel !!!

Il se leva et partit vers la porte.

Watanuki : Ca fait depuis hier soir que je suis là te surveiller !!! J'en ai marre !!!

Il claqua la porte.

Dôméki : ...

Il baissa les yeux au sol ...

µµµµµµ

De l'autre côté de la porte, Watanuki, excédé et adossé au mur, pleurait de tout son long ...

Himawari : Watanuki !

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

Himawari : ... c'est Dôméki ?...

Watanuki : ... je ne sais plus comment faire ... il est incompréhensible ... il m'énerve encore plus !...

Himawari : ... je peux faire quelque chose ?...

Watanuki : ... non ... tu ne peux pas m'aider ... et puis ... je ne veux pas ... que tu te retrouves dans ... le même état ... que moi ...

Himawari : Tu es sûr ?

Watanuki : ... tu n'imagines pas ... comme ça peut blesser ...

Himawari : Justement, je veux te soutenir !

Watanuki : Non, je préfère me débrouiller ...

Himawari : ... comme tu veux ... mais sache que je suis là si tu as besoin de moi ...

Watanuki : ... merci ... Himawari-chan ...

Himawari : C'est normal.

Elle repart, le coeur lourd ...

Watanuki : _... Dôméki ... pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça arrive ?..._

Tout l'après-midi, Watanuki fut au chevet de Dôméki, à le calmer, le consoler, l'engueuler ...

... une vrai torture intellectuelle ...

... il n'en pouvait plus ...

... pourvu que cela se termine ...

... au plus vite ...

Watanuki, à la fin de l'après-midi : ... allez, repose-toi maintenant ... il faut que j'aille préparer le repas ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... Dôméki ...

Dôméki : ... pourquoi es-tu aussi attentionné avec moi ?...

Watanuki : Parce que ... parce que tu es mon meilleur ami ... et que je veux que tu ailles bien ...

Dôméki : ... tu ne peux pas être mon ami ...

Watanuki : ... ne recommence pas, Dôméki ...

Dôméki : ... arrête d'être hypocrite ... si tu fais ça, c'est seulement pour te donner bonne consicence ...

Watanuki : Tu délires complètement ...

Dôméki : ... quelqu'un ... qui est la cause de la mort de ses parents ... ne peut avoir d'ami ...

Watanuki : Non, Dôméki !...

Dôméki : ... j'ai perdu ... tout ce que j'avais de plus cher ... et c'est de ma faute ...

Watanuki : Arrête ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'y es pour rien !

Dôméki : ... si je n'avais pas laissé cette femme ...

Watanuki : Je te dis que tu n'as rien fait !

Dôméki : ... je suis bien puni ...

Watanuki : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Dôméki : ... maintenant, les gens que j'aime ... me détestent tous ...

Watanuki : Non, Dôméki ! Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Dôméki : Je te dis que...

Watanuki : Tais-toi ! Bien sûr qu'il y a des gens qui t'aiment ! ( Y a trop de gens qui t'aiiiiiiiiimeuuuuuh !!!... je sais, je casse l'ambiance, j'ai fait exprès ! XD )

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... moi, je ...

Dôméki se figea un peu. Watanuki avait peur de lui dire. Son coeur, qui battait trop vite, le tentait d'abandonner. Mais il voulait l'avouer ... se l'avouer ...

Watanuki : ... je t'aime ...

Dôméki, le regard figé : ...

Watanuki, ému : ... alors ... Arrête de dire que personne ne t'aime !

Dôméki : ...

Une ombre sortit du coeur de Dôméki. Elle s'envola vers le plafond, lentement, et disparut, comme une fumée noire ... Dôméki reprit des couleurs. Son regard devint un peu plus émotif ...

Dôméki : ... je ... t'aime aussi ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ... excuse-moi pour ... pour tout ce que je t'ai fait supporter ...

Watanuki : Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres, je voulais être auprès de toi ... pour te protéger ...

Dôméki : ... je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler ... mes remords et mes blessures ont prit le dessus ...

Watanuki : Je sais. Ca m'a ...

Dôméki : Je suis désolé.

Watanuki : Non, ne t'en veux pas.

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Ils restèrent un long moment, dans le silence, à se contempler, puis à s'éviter du regard ...

... ils repensaient à ce qu'il s'était passé ...

... à tous ces évènements durs qu'ils ont supporté, l'un et l'autre ...

Watanuki, très mal à l'aise : Ecoute ... je pense que tu devrais te reposer ... et ... et puis tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de moi ... je t'amènerais le repas ici si tu veux ... et puis ...voi...voilà ... bon ... ben faut que je fasse la cuisine, moi ...

Il voulut se lever, mais Dôméki lui prit la main.

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, de plus en plus mal à l'aise : ...

Dôméki ramena celle-ci contre son visage. Il ferma les yeux ...

Dôméki : ... Watanuki ...

Watanuki, rouge : ... c'est rare que tu m'appelles par mon nom ...

Dôméki posa ses lèvres dans le creux de la main qui caressait sa joue. Watanuki se sentit frissonner tellement ce baiser était doux ... l'archer ouvrit ses yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son ami, qui était assez gêné. Il s'en approcha, passa ses bras autour de lui, mais Watanuki avait encore un peu de mal ...

Watanuki, glissant timidement ses bras sur les épaules de Dôméki : ...

Finalement, il avança ses lèvres, puis ils s'embrassèrent, donnant tout l'amour qu'ils ont gardé l'un pour l'autre ...

Un baiser passionné, profond, chaleureux ... très sensuel ...

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, de plus en plus longuement, ...

Après un dernier baiser, Dôméki le serra plus fortement dans ses bras. Watanuki se réfugia dans le creux de ses bras, plongeant sa tête dans la partie découverte du torse de Dôméki, respirant sa peau ...

Dôméki : ... Watanuki ...

Watanuki : ... oui ?...

Dôméki : ... tu prépares quoi à bouffer ce soir ?...

Watanuki, sé décollant de lui : T'es gonflé !!! Non, je sais pas !!! Et puis c'était pas le moment de poser ce genre de questions !!! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ton estomac !!!

Dôméki, faisant un léger sourire : ...

Watanuki, son coeur battant à la vue d'un sourire : P...pourquoi tu souris ?

Dôméki, le ramenant dans ses bras avec un vrai sourire : C'était pour te faire chier ! Allez, viens là ...

Watanuki : ... j'aurais dû m'en douter ...

Dôméki : ...

Le soir ...

Watanuki, venant à table : Salut tout le monde !

Tous étaient heureux de le voir. Himawari se leva de table.

Himawari : Tu es là ?!

Watanuki, un peu rouge : ... et je ne suis pas seul ...

Dôméki arriva. Il était redevenu normal, l'air pépère et nonchalant, mais avec de légères cernes, marquant qu'il avait peu dormi et beaucoup pleuré. Un sourire rayonnant éclaire le visage d'Himawari. Moro et Maru dansèrent autour de Dôméki, chantant joyeusement son retour. Mokona ouvrit illico une bouteille de saké. Yûko, elle, a l'air satisfaite.

Yûko : Bonjour, Dôméki.

Dôméki : Bonjour.

Yûko : Viens t'installer avec nous.

Dôméki, s'installant : Bien sûr ! J'ai la super dalle ! T'as pas oublié le poisson j'espère ?

Watanuki : Bien sûr que non ! Tu m'prends pour qui ?!

Il s'installa à son tour.

Watanuki : Au moins tu manges, c'est le principal !

Dôméki : ...

Himawari : Je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir, Dôméki ! J'étais tellement inquiète ...

Dôméki : Je vais très bien.

Himawari, encore plus rayonnante : Ca a l'air !

Yûko : Je crois que ça fait plaisir à tout le monde de voir notre Dôméki en pleine forme !

Dôméki : crounch crounch 

Yûko : ... et de voir un nouveau couple parmi nous ...

Dôméki : ravale violemment sa bouchée

Himawari : Hein ?!

Watanuki, cramoisi : QUOI !?! MAIS COMMENT TU LE SAIS !?! ON ETAIT ENFERMES DANS LA CHAMBRE !!!

Yûko, avec un sourire effrayant : Je vous espionnais !

Watanuki, se levant : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! PROFITEUSE !!!

Dôméki : Installe-toi et mange.

Watanuki, s'asseyant : Oui ...

Himawari : Je le savais ! J'étais sûre que vous formeriez en couple ! Vous êtes vraiment très assortis !

Watanuki, encore plus cramoisi : ... euh ... merci ...

Dôméki, tranquille : Merci.

Mokona : Il faut fêter ça !

Yûko : Ouais ! Fais péter le saké !

Himawari, intéressée : Du saké ?

Dôméki : Bonne idée !

Watanuki : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!

Et je suppose que vous devinez comment s'était terminée la soirée ...

µµµµµµ

1 mois plus tard ...

Yûko, avec des éventails : Allez ! Et on frotte le sol !

Mokona, avec des éventails aussi : On frotte !

Moro et Maru, dansant : On frotte ! On frotte !

Himawari, le sourire aux lèvres et pleine de bonne humeur, nettoyait le sol de l'entrée !

Yûko : Il faut que ce soit nickel pour midi !... et surtout l'arrivée de Clow ...

Himawari : C'est votre petit-ami ?

Yûko : Très certainement ! Ho ho ho ho ! Et je vais le tuer quand il arrivera ! 10 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu ça commençait à me pomper l'air !!!

Mokona : Yûko est très fâchée ...

Moro et Maru : Fâchée !

Himawari : Vous devez être heureuse !

Yûko : Oui ... il va amener son saké du pays de Clow, un saké extraordinairement bon !

Himawari : J'ai hâte de goûter !

Elle regarda dehors.

Himawari : Je suis sûre que Watanuki et Dôméki sont heureux, eux aussi ...

Yûko : Oui, je pense aussi ... surtout que c'est l'anniversaire de notre ancien homme de ménage !

Himawari : Oui ! J'espère que le cadeau qu'on va lui offrir va lui plaire !

Yûko : Oh, j'en suis sûre !

Dans le temple de Dôméki, maintenant réparé.

Watanuki, dans la chambre, dormait. Il avait l'air d'être reposé, détendu ...

La porte s'ouvrit. Le propriétaire du temple entra ...

Il portait dans ses mains un thé bien chaud ...

Il s'assit à côté du dormeur, posa la tasse à côté de lui.

Et le contempla.

Watanuki dormait si bien ...

Qu'il voulut le réveiller.

Il se pencha sur lui, et posa des lèvres délicates sur les siennes.

L'amateur de la grasse matinée fronça les sourcils ... puis ouvrit les yeux.

Watanuki : ... huuuum ...

Dôméki : Salut, la Belle aux Bois Dormant.

Watanuki : ... Shizukaaaa ... ne me réveille pas comme ça ...

Dôméki : J'y peux rien, t'avais la tête de quelqu'un qui avait envie qu'on le réveille.

Watanuki : ... espèce de ...

Il se redressa, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa ...

Depuis que Dôméki et lui sortaient ensemble, les mauvais esprits ne les harcelaient plus. Ils vivaient une vie sans encombres ...

... mais les bons esprits, pour certains, pouvaient s'avérer particulièrement collants et agaçants !

Dôméki : Bon anniversaire Kimihiro.

Watanuki : Merci ...

Dôméki : Y a le renard en tube qui s'est encore fait la malle.

Watanuki : QUOI !?!

Dôméki : Poisson d'avril. Il dort tranquillement dans sa panière.

Watanuki : Rrrrhhhhaaaaaa !!! Gros débile, va !!!

Dôméki : Merci, gros débile toi-même.

Watanuki : ... t'as pas pû t'en empêcher, c'est ça ?...

Dôméki : Ouais.

Watanuki : ... groumf ...

Dôméki : Dis, je t'ai préparé du thé ...

Watanuki, remarquant la tasse : Ah ouais ... merci.

Dôméki : De rien, c'est pour ça que je t'ai réveillé.

Watanuki : Ouais ... j'espère que t'as pas oublié qu'on est invités chez Yûko à midi ? En plus y a son copain qui vient ... Clow Lead, c'est ça ?

Dôméki : Clow Lead.

Watanuki : J'ai bien envie de voir la tête de ce type-là, depuis le temps que j'en entends parler ...

Dôméki : Moi aussi ...

Watanuki : Et puis on passera la soirée en tête à tête ... j'ai envie qu'on se fasse un petit truc rien que tous les deux, un truc intime, quoi !

Dôméki : J'y ai pensé, moi aussi. J'ai d'ailleurs tout préparé.

Watanuki : Ah ouais ?

Dôméki : Ouais.

Watanuki : T'es trop mignon ...

Dôméki, passant un bras sur les épaule de Watanuki : Dis pas ça, j'suis pas mignon.

Watanuki se mit à rire un peu. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Watanuki : Tu peux descendre si tu veux, je me lève.

Dôméki : Non, j'vais t'attendre là. Et te regarder te changer par la même occasion.

Watanuki, se levant : T'es vraiment qu'un obsédé, toi ! Tu m'as déjà assez vu hier soir, non ?!

Dôméki : Et pourquoi pas ce matin ?

Watanuki : Parce que !!! C'est mon anniversaire, c'est moi qui décide !!!

Dôméki : T'es pas marrant ...

Il se mit debout pour partir de la chambre.

Watanuki, commençant à enlever son pyjama avec un grand sourire : Mais nooon ! Tu peux rester si tu veux ! C'était pour te faire chier !

Dôméki : C'est à moi de dire ce genre de réplique, non ?

Watanuki : Ca change un peu que ce soit moi ! Allez, viens par là ...

Dôméki haussa les épaules ...

Et partit le voir.

Ils vivèrent heureux.

Et grâce à Yûko, ils eurent la chance d'avoir une petite fille du nom de Sakura Dôméki.

Qui eut un sacré caractère ...

... que je vous laisse imaginer !

**OWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!**

ET VOILÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ !!! N'est-elle pas jolie cette petite fin ? Pour fêter Noël !

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fin autant que moi !!!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un TRÈS JOYEUX NOËL ET UNE TRÈS BONNE ANNEE 2008 !!!

Bisous à toutes mes fans qui m'ont suivi jusqu'au bout !!! Ca m'a fait super plaisir !

Et à la rentrée scolaire !

Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuus !!!

PS : Pour l'enfant, Dôméki a payé avec son arc et ses flèches. Et Watanuki, lui, a payé à sa manière ... je suppose que vous avez deviné ... PTDR


End file.
